Life in a Dead World
by WolfWingsRandomWritings
Summary: A new story in the world of NieR: Automata after ending A. Includes multiple love stories (OCs and canon characters), choreographed fight scenes, and some emotional trauma.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Introduction:

Well, it's nice to be back after my break for the summer!

A Flickering Light got the most incredible reception when I was uploading it. You guys couldn't see me freaking out every time I got updates on comments or favorites. Special shout-out to user LegacyReturns, who basically wrote me a book report on the story and followed up months later. Unfortunately, the sequel that I teased is taking a lot longer than I hoped it would, and now I'm getting distracted by other projects, so who knows when I'm going to finish it?

Before I get to that, I wanted to get this up.

Life in a Dead World is my first fanfiction for NieR: Automata. It is almost entirely motivated by the Gamer's Little Playground cutscene movie up to ending A ( watch?v=538QUYPeBkw ). When I later learned that there were more endings, I watched that too, and was highly disappointed to find that everything I loved got killed, emotionally traumatized, or both. Usually both. This led me to the creation of Life in a Dead World.

Personally, I think that LiaDW is much higher quality than A Flickering Light, mostly because I created my own storyline that let me work with the characters a lot more than I did in my last story. It is also _much_ shorter. Since the NieR fandom on here is much smaller than Kingdom Hearts, I don't expect to get quite the same numbers, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

May your heart be your guiding key.

-WolfWing

* * *

"Operator 2O to unit 5R. Good morning."

"Morning, 2O." 5R sat up from the rough stone, stretching his shoulders stiffly. "Any new assignments?"

"Just the usual. Command wants mapping data and general recon on the dark zone marked on your map."

5R looked out over the canyon below him. It was late in the morning, and sunlight was creeping through the leaves of the massive trees that had sprung up everywhere in humanity's wake.

"Any idea what I should expect?"

2O giggled. "If I had that sort of data, Command wouldn't be giving this mission to you."

"Guess you're right. Ranger class and all that." 5R hopped from the ledge and slid down the slope below to come to solid ground. He started running north, towards the blank area on his map.

"Hey, 2O?"

"What is it, Fiver?"

"Why do I sleep?"

"Analysis: Files on maintenance procedures available." Pod 113 cut in. "Proposal: Initiate file exchange with main server."

"Proposal denied, Pod." 5R said. "And I was asking 2O."

"Well, you don't technically sleep, you're an android. When you 'sleep', you're actually undergoing a process called an Inactivity Purge."

"Inactivity Purge?"

"Yes. There's a few levels to your AI matrix's computations. Conscious processes are the main ones, how you think and act. But there's also a bunch of lower-level computations that your matrix performs. Inactivity Purge stores your memory and shuts down all your processes."

"Why bother? Why not just let them work to conclusion?"

"Unconcious processes are...tricky. They can spawn as byproducts of conscious processes, or be generated by themselves. They're typically less stable than conscious processes. They tend to develop glitches, and those glitches will often compound if the process continues to run with them. The most efficient way to handle them is for the unit to shut down, and allow the Operator - that'd be me - to interface directly with their matrix and close all unconscious processes. Then I can restart your unconcious and conscious processes, and you wake up."

"Couldn't you do that with my conscious processes still running?"

"Well, yes, but it's less efficient and less effective. The maintenance takes longer, and not shutting down means you're still generating unconscious processes, so I'm more likely to miss some. Plus, it's sort of weird to be poking around in someone's head while they're still in there. If you'd like, I can change the procedure so you stay awake during it."

"No. Like you said, it's inefficient. Besides, I like sleeping. It makes me feel...human. So do other models undergo Inactivity Purge?"

"Not as commonly. There are automated systems here at the Bunker that perform a similar process in minutes, especially with how often those units visit and the bandwidth in places they tend to be. They're pretty much exclusive to Ranger units such as yourself, since you spend so much time away from command and out of uplink range. Plus, R-class units are a bit different anyway. Your matrices aren't directed at a single focus the way most other unit classes are. With a more complex matrix, more unconscious processes develop. Combine that with your long times away from Command, and..."

"Bad." 5R agreed, turning to go around the building in front of him. "How'd they come up with this, anyway? If this process was so important, you'd think they'd hardwire something in."

"Well, R-class isn't the first model to have this sort of multipurpose matrix. First were J-class, the Journeyman class. They didn't have the Inactivity Purge."

"I've never met a J-class unit."

"The series was cancelled and they were later replaced by Ranger class."

"Just because they didn't have the Inactivity Purge? What happened?"

"Too much error propagation. It started messing with their unconcious processes, then their conscious processes. Eventually, their whole AI matrix would become corrupted. They went insane."

"Yeah, I'll take the sleep over that." 5R checked his map. "Okay, I'm approaching the dead zone. I'm going to close this channel and focus on my reconnaissance. I'll call you back tonight for my report and maintenance. See you, 2O."

"Good luck, Fiver. 2O out."

* * *

Author's Note:

So, Chapter 1 is mostly technobabble, but I kept it for the intro of the characters and the world we're working in. I wrote this chapter before I really planned on LiaDW becoming as big as it did, so it's a little flat.

I'm going to try to keep a consistent upload schedule, I'm thinking Sunday and Wednesday for uploads. There's only 15 chapters to this, so it won't take as long as A Flickering Light did.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

5R examined his campsite. It was more open than his usual forte, but he hadn't had many options. The metal construction of the factories was causing a lot of interference, so he'd been forced to essentially pick a roof. He'd picked the second tallest, praying that he could get a clear line to the Bunker.

"5R to Bunker, how copy?"

There was no response. 5R sighed.

"Pod, resume communication request loop to Bunker."

"Signal loop initiated."

He nodded, and lay down to look up at the glimmer of the stars. He could feel his eyes distractedly darting around, attempting to find patterns between the points of light where there were none. He wondered if these were more of his errors. After all, it'd been three days since he'd last slept. He'd tried the previous two nights, but hadn't been able to reach the Bunker.

"Operator 2O to Unit 5R!" A gleeful voice shocked him out of his thoughts. He sat up with a grin and propped himself against the air vent beside him.

"Hey, 2O! Glad I finally made it through. I've been trying to get in contact for days."

"I know, I kept waiting for your signal. What was the issue?"

"Dead zone was denser than we thought. I have a full report, Pod can upload it to you." 5R nodded to Pod 113. "Overall, industrial area, some water, very little vegetation. A good amount of machine life form activity, so Command'll probably want to get a few S-class in here. Engaged twice. Slight damage to my left arm. I managed to patch it, but it's been throwing off my aim a bit. Is there somewhere nearby I could get it touched up? Maybe the nearest Resistance installation?"

"Anemone's camp is actually pretty close to your current position. They probably have what you need. Marking on your map."

"I'll head towards there when you're finished with the Inactivity Purge."

"Got it. Data transfer received. Anything else?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. Ready to begin remote maintenance."

5R lay down and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, 2O."

"Sweet dreams, Fiver."

* * *

Author's Note:

So I'm doing a double upload today, since Chapter 2 is really short and 3 isn't much longer. The real action starts soon though. I plan on using these author's notes to give shout-outs, reply to reviews, and mostly just spill my thoughts about the story.

So without further ado, replying to feedback!

Shout-out to **Ghost132** for following the story! It's so encouraging to know that people want to be kept up to date! Thank you so much!

To rider450 on their review:

I'm not sure exactly what you base your argument on, but 2B will be appearing in this story, so it seems pointless to have two characters with the exact same personality. There may be a reason in lore for your point, but I don't know it. I reserve the right to characterize my OCs however I want.

Additionally, I'm writing this to replace everything after ending A. If you think 2O's personality is going to be the biggest deviation from the canon...well, buckle up.

Thanks again, guys! I always look forward to hearing from you!


	3. Chapter 3

5R slid down the final sand dune and jogged to the edge of the Resistance camp. The place was almost unrecognizable. The area was full of discolored patches that looked like burn marks and most of the structures had an unweathered look that hinted at recent reconstruction. There also seemed to be far fewer people in the camp. 5R tried not to think too hard about where the specks of red all over the ground had come from.

"Hey! 5R!"

5R turned to the tarped area where two nearly-identical androids sat. One was waving at him. The other was trying very hard to ignore his presence. He walked over.

"Devola. Popola. How've you been?"

"Like you really care."

"Devola, he's trying to be polite."

"Sure." Devola sniffed.

5R never really understood the twins. They'd been around a long time, and they were fiercely protective of one another, but he couldn't understand how such dichotomous personalities could go that long without hating each other. He supposed there was a sort of balance to it.

"What happened here? Looks like this place was attacked."

"It was." Devola confirmed.

"A little while ago, the machines on the network all went berserk." Popola explained. "They attacked the camp. They were...eating the other androids."

"Eating androids? I didn't know machines could behave like that. Are you both okay?"

"We're fine." Popola reassured him.

"Some people weren't so lucky." Devola said bitterly.

"Well, it's not much, but maybe this will cheer you guys up?" 5R unslung his shoulder bag and pulled out a small rectangular device. "I was doing recon in a dead zone, and I stumbled across this." He handed it to Popola. "There's some sort of power source in it, currently inactive. I activated it for a bit before, but I couldn't manage to get a solid interface. I think the operating system might just be too old. Figured you two might like to have a look at it?"

Popola turned the device over in her hands. "Yeah, sounds like fun. Thanks, 5R!"

"Don't think that this means we owe you a favor." Devola grumbled.

"Oh, Devola..." Popola sighed.

5R raised his hands in surrender. "No favors expected. By the way, is Anemone around? I wanted to check in with her."

Popola pointed him in the direction of the leader's new post. It was little more than boxes and cloth roofs, but Anemone's strong manner made any post a castle. She was talking to two other YoRHa androids, a boy and a girl. 5R approached and waited for them to finish talking. He looked over the other units. The boy was smaller, probably a scanner model. The girl stood with a stance that spoke of discipline, and the two weapons floating behind her back marked her as a B-class android. As the conversation finished, the pair turned and stopped when they saw 5R.

"A Ranger?" The girl said.

"Woah!" The boy stepped forward to look at him. "2B, this guy's huge!"

5R smiled to himself. He'd always known that R-class units were built bulkier than most other YoRHa units, but he didn't see others often enough for him to really process it. The girl was just about up to his chin with her heels on, and 5R's arms was probably twice the size of the boy's.

"Nice to meet you, I'm 5R."

"I'm 2B."

"So this is what a Ranger class chassis is like..." The boy was still examining 5R. 2B grabbed him by his coat and pulled him back, seemingly snapping him out of his fascination. 2B concealed a smile as he spoke rapidly. "Sorry. I'm 9S. Nice to meet you. What are you doing here?"

"9S. We should get going. We have our own objective to take care of."

"Oh, uh, right. I guess we have to go. See you around."

9S and 2B put their left arm across their chest in salute. "Glory to mankind."

5R returned the gesture. "Glory to mankind."

The pair ran off, and 5R walked over to Anemone. "Good to see you, Anemone. Devola and Popola told me about the attack. How are you guys doing?"

"It's been rough, not gonna lie. We lost a lot of androids."

"Sorry I couldn't be here to help."

"Actually, those two that just left came by to help us fight. We owe them a lot."

"Have they always been like that?"

"Like what?"

"Completely into each other without knowing it."

"Oh, good, I thought I was the only one who saw it!" Anemone laughed. "It's gotten more and more clear the more I see them. Maybe one day, even they'll notice it."

"I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Wasn't planning on it. So what brings you in out of the wild, 5R?"

"My left arm." 5R rolled up his sleeve to show the damaged plating held together by staunching gel unevenly smoothed over the breaks. "Took a nasty hit from a machine the other day. I was hoping one of your repair specialists could take a look at it for me."

Anemone inspected the wound. "Pretty serious damage. But nice work for a field repair."

"Rangers are designed to be independent. It involves a lot of self-applied patch jobs. It works fine as is, but it's in a bit of an awkward position for me to do a full repair myself, and it's throwing off my shots a little."

"I hear you. Alright, I'll see if I can get Keats on it. Actually, in the mean time, why don't you go visit the Bunker while he works on your body?"

"I don't have a flight unit, Anemone."

"We have a transporter here. Upload your consciousness and we'll send a message when the repair is finished."

"Awesome, thanks Anemone. Any way I can pay you back?"

"We can discuss that when you get back. Have a nice break."

* * *

Author's Note:

This is part 2 of the double upload. Chapter 4 on Sunday!

Unfortunately, most of the non-YoRHa androids are going to be little more than cameos, since as the story progressed I really couldn't find much more use for them (you'll also notice the pods sort of disappearing around Chapter 7, for a similar reason). But I thought it was nice to have them involved.

Since this is a double upload, no new feedback to respond to.

EDIT: Okay, I know I'm messing with my upload schedule, but I got two reviews that I wanted to respond to.

First, massive shout-out to **Recycler** for clearing up my confusion about the YoRHa numbering system. I really appreciate your offer to help me understand the lore, and may take you up on that in the future.

Return customer **rider450**: As explained, I don't know the lore perfectly, and besides, I reserve the right to mess with it as I see fit for the benefit of the story. Thanks for the follow though, it gives me hope that you're not just reading this to nitpick on the lore.

I may not have mentioned this to you readers before, but my usual MO is not to begin uploading my stories until I've completed and edited them multiple times. LiaDW was started in January, finished in May, and I've been reviewing and rewriting sections since then. I don't put it up on this site until I think it's a final product. So unfortunately, don't expect to see your comments shift the course of the fic. However, please keep leaving them! I love hearing people's opinions and learning more about the lore.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's the current pool?" 2O asked.

"300 on her, 500 on him." 6O sipped from her mug. "What's your money on?"

"I'm 2B's operator, 2O. I know too much about her. It wouldn't be right for me to bet." She brought her fork up and spoke through her full mouth. "Besides, I'm running the betting."

"Well, I'm not betting. So you mind filling me in?"

"Oh, he'll confess to her first. Definitely."

"You seem very confident about that." 2O snorted.

"I have reason to be!" 6O insisted, jabbing at the air with her loaded fork. "2B admitting she has feelings for him would require her to admit it to herself first, and that's just never going to happen."

"Shame." 2O sighed. "Guess we wait on him then."

"I have to say, it's super cute watching them stumble around their feelings like that."

A pair of hands settled on 2O's shoulders. "Anemone's with you on that one, 6O." The voice behind her said. 2O whirled around, then jumped up to hug 5R.

"Fiver! What are you doing up here?"

"I'm getting that damaged arm repaired by one of Anemone's people. They got a transporter in the camp, so I figured I'd take the repair time to come see you."

"It's been so long since you've been back to the Bunker!" 2O exclaimed.

"Better be careful, 2O..." 6O taunted. "You might end up with a betting pool of your own."

2O made a face. "Shut up, 6O."

2O took 5R by the hand and led him out of the cafeteria. 5R paused to look out one of the Bunker's big windows at the inky blackness.

"The stars look so different from up here." He mused.

"You do too. I'm not used to seeing below your neck." 2O giggled. "Now it's all I can see."

5R laughed, squatting down. 2O waved him up.

"No, no, I like it. Stand up."

5R obliged, and they began walking around the gently curved hall of the Bunker.

"So I heard you and 6O talking about 2B?"

"Yeah, she's 6O's unit."

"I actually met her. And that boy, 9S."

"You did? Are they as adorable as 6O is constantly insisting they are?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, I guess I can look forward to 6O continuing to bring it up every chance she gets."

"And what was that she'd said about a betting pool?"

"Don't worry about it." 2O said a little too quickly.

"But-"

"Don't. Worry about it. Fiver." 2O insisted.

5R smirked slightly. "Okay, if you say so."

His Pod trilled and a communication panel opened. Anemone popped up.

"Anemone to 5R."

"I read you Anemone."

"Keats is finishing up. I figured I'd let you know you can return to your body here whenever you're ready."

"Copy that. Thanks again, Anemone."

"Our pleasure. See you on the ground."

The panel closed. 5R turned to 2O.

"I do want to check in with the Commander before I head back down."

"I'll come with you. Probably good if we're both kept up to date on what you're doing."

* * *

"5R. Unusual to see you in the Bunker."

"Yes, Commander. I owe it to the transporter in the Resistance camp. I wanted to ask about any new objectives in person, while I'm here."

"Are you aware of the recent developments concerning the units Adam and Eve?"

"2O's been filling me in."

"The machine network should have collapsed entirely with the destruction of these units. However, many machine life forms are showing signs that would suggest the continued existence of this network."

"Shouldn't that be impossible?"

"Should it?" 2O asked. "We just learned that two special units presided over the whole network. Is it so far-fetched that there could be another one? Or some sort of backup system?"

"Precisely." The Commander nodded. "Our Scanner units are currently trying to gather more data on the machine network signals, but they haven't detected any signal hubs like Adam or Eve. We suspect that whatever unit, or units, are currently presiding over the network, they're likely operating out of one of several dead zones. However, Scanner units are not equipped to seek and engage powerful enemies with neither support nor contact with their Operators."

"...but Ranger units are." 5R finished.

"It is pretty much what you're designed for." 2O shrugged.

"Correct. I will be sending you both the briefing on the first area 5R will be investigating. You will be prepping for advanced sensor scans of the dead zone and reporting all findings to command. You are both dismissed. Glory to mankind."

2O and 5R saluted. "Glory to mankind."

"I'll sleep when I get back to Earth. It's probably a good idea to do an Inactivity Purge before something big like this." 5R opened the small compartment where his temporary body would be stored.

"Gotcha. I'll be ready to run the Inactivity Purge when you call."

"Thanks, 2O. I don't say it enough, so... thanks."

2O smiled. "You're welcome, Fiver. Always a pleasure to work with you."

"Yeah. You too. See you later." 5R leaned forward and kissed 2O lightly on the cheek. 2O froze in shock. By the time she'd recovered, 5R had stepped back into the compartment and it was closing. A ghost of a smirk played on his lips.

2O's fingers absently brushed her cheek. She turned and ran back to her control console.

* * *

5R sat up from the cot. He was in the Resistance camp. Night had fallen, and a cool evening

breeze scattered the loose grains of sand across the ground. Anemone was nearby, and noticed when 5R moved. He experimentally flexed his left arm as she came over.

"How's it feel?"

"Keats does good work." 5R nodded. "Thank him for-" 5R was cut off by Pod's trill. He raised a finger to Anemone and opened the communication panel. 2O glared back at him.

"Operator 2O to unit 5R, what the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Fiver!" 2O fumed.

"Oh, right." 5R felt an unconscious smirk forming. "I don't know, it felt right. I went with it. Did you not like it?"

"I-I mean no, but not no like I don't like you no, just I didn't not...eugh!" She groaned. "I can't think properly when you've got that stupid smirk on your face! 2O out!" The panel closed.

"What're you so happy about?" Anemone asked.

"Had a moment with my Operator. Not an issue." He lay down. "I'm going to do an overnight maintenance routine. Can I stay here for it?"

"Feel free. I'll have the twins keep an eye on you."

"Thanks Anemone. Unit 5R to Bunker." Anemone left as he waited for a response. He tried again.

"Unit 5R to Bunker."

Silence.

"2O, I can't do an Inactivity Purge by myself, please pick up."

There was another small pause, then 2O appeared.

"I'm still mad at you. But...thank you. I did enjoy it. Ready to begin remote maintenance."

5R closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, 2O."

"Sweet dreams, Fiver."

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, mostly shipping and setup this chapter, but Wednesday shit will get crazy real fast. So excited to see what you guys think of it. I know that a lot of this is not canon to the lore (and I'm sure you'll tell me anyway), but the idea of the betting pool on the ship was something I wanted for the Operators. The mess hall in the Bunker was really just a fun setting to have the scene in.

On a separate note, I'm kinda blown away by the response this is getting. I figured that since NieR had a lot fewer fics on this site, I wasn't going to get anywhere near the readership that my Kingdom Hearts story got. But not only have a ton of people been reading, I already have more reviews and feedback from you guys than I ever did on the eight volumes of my other story. I'm so happy to have this many people enjoying it, it means the world to me.

Speaking of which, responses!

Thanks to **Hastelfel** for following the story! Good to have you!

Big, enormous, and MASSIVE thank you to **Recycler** for PM-ing me and explaining a ton of points of lore in the game and even helping me understand the ending! It was awesome learning from you, you are now my contact for NieR lore.

Shout out to **Peanuckle** for asking about setting and R-class! I designed R-class as a multi-role YoRHa unit designed for solo operations, somewhere between special forces and officer corps. That wide a range of abilities does tend to make them feel a bit deus-ex-machina (pun not intended) at times, but that's less a flaw in the idea than the fact that they're designed to be able to do everything. The drawback is the Inactivity Purge, and the "tiredness" bugs that develop if they don't do it.

I didn't really pick the post-ending A setting, the first game movie I saw only went up to A, and then I started writing this. I discovered the rest of the endings as a result of my research. I will not be following their story, but look to see some points and ideas from them later in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

"Operator 2O to unit 5R. Good morning."

5R awakened with a smile to the familiar words. "Morning, 2O." He sat up. He was still in his cot at the Resistance camp.

"I'd like to give you a chance to wake up, but you need to move, now."

A faint explosion echoed across the camp and 5R was instantly on his feet. "I'm guessing that's why I'm moving?"

"A large swarm of machine life forms is approaching the Resistance camp. YoRHa units have already engaged the enemy, but Command would like you to support. The position is marked on your map."

"Copy that. Guess we're field testing the arm repair." 5R ran out of the camp, heading up the root of a tree to a crumbling rooftop. He could see the approaching machines. There must have been hundreds advancing on the camp. The YoRHa fighters were engaging them at a cleft in the rocks, limiting the flow of reinforcements with the narrow area. 5R jumped down onto a rock wall and ran along it, closing on the combat zone. He could see some machines breaking through, stopped by a second line of defense: a pair of red-haired androids.

"Pod. Break off from me and provide fire support for Devola and Popola."

"Inadvisable. Pod 113 was assigned to support of unit 5R."

"I know what your assignment was, but they need your help more than I will. Break off."

"Affirmative." Pod floated down to the two androids.

5R kept running to just behind the YoRHa soldiers. He stopped and knelt on the edge of the canyon. The YoRHa fighters were holding the line pretty well, but he could already see a few damaged units pulling back from the front. At the very tip of the group, two androids fought

side by side, staying tight beside each other. 5R knew even as he magnified his view that he was looking at 2B and 9S.

5R extended his left arm and closed his fist. He closed his right fist above his left wrist, feeling his gauntlet charging, and pulled it back towards his chest. A crackling bolt of energy formed along his arm as he pulled his hand back, aimed between his knuckles. The energy of the bolt vibrated roughly, and 5R felt artificial muscles correcting the tremors with pinpoint precision. That Keats was an artist. He sighted a charging machine, exhaled evenly, and opened his right fist. The bolt shot forward into the machine's head and it burst into scrap. 5R saw 9S turn to look at him. 5R pulled back another bolt as a communication panel appeared in his peripheral vision.

"5R? Is that you?"

5R released his bolt into a machine just behind the scanner. "Focus, 9S!"

"Right!" He turned back to face opposite 2B as she appeared in the communication panel as well.

"5R, how were the machines able to mount an assault like this with their network destroyed?"

5R loosed a shot and drew another. "Command thinks there may be some sort of backup system for their network. Things like this happening are part of why. Once we're done here, I'm going to be searching possible areas for the source."

"I've been trying to get something out of the machines' signals, but I haven't been able to detect anything like a source." 9S said.

"We know." 5R's bolt pierced another metal form. "Command's reassigned Ranger class to the search. Sit tight for now, keep gathering whatever data you can get on their network. It may help the search."

"With so many of them here, maybe I'll get a stronger signal. I'll try hacking in to their systems."

"Warning." Pod's voice sounded in his ear. "Multiple airborne hostiles detected, approaching on bearing 221b."

"Copy. 2B, 9S, we've got airborne hostiles coming in from the south. I'm going to go engage them. Can you two manage here?"

"We'll be fine. Go. 2B out."

5R stood and ran off across the stone platforms to the south approach.

"Proposal: Pod 113 should accompany unit 5R-"

"Proposal denied! Pod, you stay on Popola and Devola! They have no ranged capability, and if I miss any, they're going to need you."

"Affirmative."

5R stopped to look up at the incoming force. There were a lot of them, mostly medium air assault units. Powerful, but not very fast.

"Unit 5R to Anemone."

"What is it?"

"Is the southeast sector clear?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because there's about to be a bunch of stray fire hitting it. 5R out."

5R drew up his arm and began releasing bolt after bolt into the incoming machines. After the first few fell from the sky, he started running, still launching bolts behind him. Just as he'd hoped, they turned to pursue, firing orbs of energy at him. 5R dropped off the wall and charged into the city ruins. His instincts told him to find cover in the interiors of the buildings, but that wasn't the point of this maneuver.

5R thanked the humans who had built everything so close together. He jumped across rooftops and crumbling walls and the branches of trees, constantly turning to fire on his pursuers, trying to ignore the sounds of enemy guns peppering the area. His luck ran dry as he reached the

central area that had probably once been a pavilion. 5R cursed himself for not paying attention. He'd run and dodged himself into an area with no cover, no corners to turn, no walls to duck behind. He sprinted across the open ground, glancing behind him. The enemy swarm was tightening up, preparing to fire together. They'd carpet this whole area in destruction. He couldn't escape that.

"Fiver! Danger close!"

"2O?"

"Get out of there and behind something as quickly as you can! I called in a favor!"

5R put on more speed. "What does that mean?"

"Satellite laser strike, inbound!"

"Satellite what!?"

He dove behind a low wall of concrete and pressed himself against it as everything around him began to shake violently. A brilliant burst of light cast shadows across the pavilion. It lasted a few seconds, then everything went quiet. 5R peeked out, bolt drawn and ready to fire again. There was nothing to shoot at, just a plume of smoke and a few broken machine parts still glowing from the strike. A massive crater took up the central area of the pavilion.

"2O, what just happened?"

"Satellite laser strike."

"When did we get those?"

"A long time ago. They're mostly used for goliath-class or bigger targets, but I managed to convince the Commander to hit the swarm."

"And we've never used it?"

"You're usually in places that don't even have communications coverage, much less satellite artillery."

"Yeah. Yeah that makes sense." He admitted. "How're 2B and 9S's group doing?"

"Finishing up on their end."

"I'm going to go see if they need a hand."

5R ran back across the area towards the other YoRHa division. By the time he got there, it was silent. He found 2B and approached.

"2B, good to see you're okay."

2B turned, with an expression he'd never seen on her model before. It almost looked like fear.

5R glanced down. 9S was laying on the ground, stiff as a board, his mouth silently moving faster than it had any right to.

"Pod, regroup immediately!" 5R knelt next to the boy, watching his body shake erratically. "What happened to him?"

"He tried a command hack to drive them off. When they retreated, I figured he'd succeeded. Then he just...fell." 2B crouched beside him.

"Pod," 5R called as the small support unit approached. "Apply check module and logic virus vaccine."

"Logic virus vaccine ineffectual. Analysis: unit 9S has been infected by a virus of unknown type."

"Unknown type?" 2B asked.

"Pod, prepare for direct interface with unit 9S!"

"Warning: interfacing with infected units may cause spread of infection and damage to-"

"I know, dammit!" 5R shouted. "Prepare for direct interface!"

"Affirmative. Interface ready."

5R put a hand on 2B's shoulder. "I'm bringing him back."

She nodded, and 5R's body crumpled.

* * *

5R dropped into the datastream of 9S's matrix. He quickly opened a diagnostic interface. 9S's unconcious processes all seemed to check out. 2O was right, 5R's matrix was way more complicated. And less organized, though she assured him that was personality, not malfunction.

5R refocused. Nothing had infected 9S's bodily control circuits. No logic failures had developed in his central logic unit. There were no memory issues. No processes stuck open. No errors anywhere. By all indications, 9S's matrix had total control of him, there was no harmful code anywhere in his system. So why was he like this?

A thought hit 5R and he ran a system load scan. Immediately, 9S's emotion center lit up like the laser strike. 5R opened a pathway and moved over to the section. As he landed, the first thing he processed was 9S's scream. It was horrifying, shaking 5R to his core. He froze for a second, his mind going blank. Then he moved forward.

9S had a physical manifestation in this area too. He was on the ground. His screams seemed never-ending, and they tore at something inside 5R. He walked closer to 9S and took in the scene.

9S was on his knees. 2B was underneath him. And 9S's sword was plunged into her abdomen.

The screams continued, and 5R understood them. He'd never comprehend those screams, but he understood. He walked over and placed a hand on 9S's shoulder. 9S didn't respond.

"9S." 5R whispered.

9S's scream became a roar and his sword rose. 5R leapt backwards, barely deflecting the strike off his gauntlet.

"9S!"

9S wasn't listening. He roared again and charged. 5R activated his combat gear, coating his forearms and shins in their energy field. 9S attacked him like an animal, blindly swinging, roaring in anguish and rage. 5R retreated, evading and deflecting his rush. He found an opening and turned, forcing 9S's weapon past him. His leg found purchase and he threw 9S to the ground. He quickly pinned the boy.

"9S, listen to me!"

9S roared again, writhing underneath.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" 5R shouted.

9S suddenly went very still.

"She's alive. You didn't hurt her."

9S began panting, his breath coming in broken gasps. 5R gently got off him and helped sit him up.

"I-I thought..." 9S stammered. He put his face in his hands and started to cry. All the energy seemed to drain out of his body. 5R squeezed his shoulder softly.

"It's okay. Take your time. She's out there, she's waiting for you."

"I...I think..." 9S sniffed and wiped his nose. "I think my emotion center might have been damaged.

It seems to be malfunctioning."

"No." 5R whispered. "I think it's working perfectly."

* * *

5R was the first to awaken. He quickly turned and helped 9S sit up.

"Easy, kid."

9S groaned as he straightened, rubbing his head. He opened his mouth, but didn't manage to speak before 2B grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm glad...you're okay." 2B's voice trembled.

"Yeah." 9S put his arms around her. The two remained that way for a moment, before 2B moved back and helped him rise.

"Thanks, 5R. Do you have any idea what they hit me with?"

"It was strange. It wasn't a logic virus. It seemed like it attacked through the memory banks and emotion center of your matrix. It fabricated something based on your memories that would overload your emotion center, making you direct all your energy at it."

"To what end?" 2B wondered.

"Not sure. If it was simply meant to remove you from the battle, it was definitely effective, but that's a very temporary goal for something this complex. Might have been designed to make your matrix burn itself out, though there are more direct routes to do that through. I tried to record as much system data as I could while I was in there. I'll upload it to Command later, and they can start analyzing it to set up countermeasures."

"Okay."

"You should rest. You've exhausted a lot of energy dealing with that. I should get to my mission.

2B, will you keep an eye on him?"

"Of course."

"Great. See you guys around." 5R got up and stretched, then headed towards the mouth of the canyon.

"5R."

He paused and turned at 2B's voice.

"Thank you. For saving him."

5R smiled. "It was my pleasure. We're soldiers. We take care of our friends."

* * *

Pod trilled and 5R opened the communication channel.

"Unit 9S to unit 5R."

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, but I'm still a little shaky. My system still has a few bugs in it from the strain it was under. I'm working on clearing them, and letting my chassis self-repair."

"How's 2B?"

The boy snorted. "She's always the same. Stay on the mission. She's been treating what you told her as new orders. Which I guess right now means hover over me until I'm back to 100%. But it's nice to be able to just have her around, I guess."

5R had to hide a laugh. These two were really that blind to it.

"By the way... when people know each other well, they call each other by name. Do you... have one I could use?"

5R slid down a slope of scree. "Fiver."

"Fiver." 9S repeated. "People call me Nines."

"Will you keep answering to 'kid'?"

9S sighed. "If that's all you call me."

"Then get used to it."

"Fine." 9S sighed again. He was silent for a minute, looking down.

"What's on your mind, kid?"

"You...haven't uploaded that data from my hack to command yet, have you?"

5R slowed to a walk. "Not yet."

"Then...if I could ask a favor..."

"They'll get the system data I collected from you. I won't tell them what I saw."

9S released a breath that he must have been holding for a while. "Thanks, Fiver."

"Did you tell 2B about it?"

"I'm... not sure how to. What do I say to her?"

"That's really up to you, kid."

"How do I do that? How do I explain it in words? What if it's...I don't know, wrong?"

"It's the truth, kid, it's what you feel inside. It can't be wrong."

9S was quiet for a long minute.

"At least try, kid. Promise me you'll try?"

"Is that an order?"

"No. Just a request."

"I promise." 9S said.

"Alright. I'll see you around. 5R out."

* * *

"Operator 2O to unit 5R."

"This is 5R. Nice timing. I was planning to do an Inactivity Purge before I entered this dead zone."

He peered over the edge of the crevice. "It looks like the whole area is underground. Doubt I'll be able to get a signal down there."

"Understood. Gather as much data as possible, but remember, you need the Inactivity Purge regularly to keep functioning properly."

"I know. I won't go too long without one."

"Make sure you take care of yourself, Fiver! I'm not jumping into some pit to find you just because you can't be bothered to do maintenance."

"Alright, I get it, 2O. Also, upload incoming."

"Receiving. This the combat data from the battle earlier?"

"That, another small scuffle this evening, and the system data I pulled from 9S."

"I heard about that from 21O. You said it was some sort of attack on his emotion center?"

"Probably through his memory banks, but I don't know, the attacking code was gone by the time I got in. Couldn't even trace a footprint. Hopefully you guys can comb it a little closer and find a trail. "

"But he was still being affected when you reached him? With no foreign code in him? How?"

"I can tell you, but you can't tell Command. Or any other operators. I don't think he even told 21O about it, and I promised him I wouldn't let Command know."

"If you say so, you got it."

"It created a simulation of him killing 2B." 5R heard a light gasp from 2O. "I found him with his sword in her. I can still hear his screams. He went berserk when I arrived, attacked me. I managed to pin him and tell him that she was fine. He broke down crying."

"No way... can we withhold that kind of information?"

"This emotion center attack was directed. It may have happened when he was interfacing with the machine network, but whatever this was, it was personalized. That sort of simulation wouldn't have had that effect on anyone but 9S. If the attacking code simply draws from the affected unit's memory banks, then knowing what 9S saw or how it made him react won't help anyone else. If 2B was part of the attacking code from the beginning, then that means it was specially designed for 9S. In that case, each attack of this sort will be personalized, and Command spending time analyzing his experience won't give them any insight into possible future strikes."

"And he asked you not to."

"Yeah. By name." 5R started climbing the tree next to him, looking for a spot to shut down. "He calls me Fiver now. He asked me to call him Nines."

"And what do you call him?" There was a playful tone in 2O's voice.

"Kid."

"I figured as much."

5R smiled, slipping up onto a wide enough bough of the tree to lay securely on. The leaves would help keep him hidden from most sight lines. Seemed as good a place as any to sleep.

"Hey, Fiver?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you call me by name? If I asked?"

5R lay down on the bark. "Sure, but I don't think you'd be able to get one the same way I came up with mine."

"Katie."

"Katie?"

"I was looking through some old archive files on humanity. I found it, and it just seemed, well, right."

"Katie." 5R repeated. "It fits you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Guess it seems right to me too." He settled himself, looking up at the brightening violet sky through the leaves.

"Thanks. Ready to begin remote maintenance."

"Goodnight, Katie."

"Sweet dreams, Fiver."

* * *

Author's Note:

So you guys remember when I said that shit would hit the fan in Chapter 5? Welcome to the story starting in earnest. This is still sort of a tease as far as Fiver's abilities in combat, but I like to think this is where LiaDW starts to really pick up. Probably also why the chapters start getting a lot longer for the most part.

We get some good shipping in here, since I still want 2B and 9S to be able to be happy together, even if neither of them will admit they're together. Also, I liked the ideas of the units sharing names, since it's a bit of individuality that YoRHa on a whole probably wouldn't approve of. It's sort of a sign of closeness or trust. But yeah, 5R is still going to call him "kid" for a while.

Responses!

New story follower **DimensionalRift** is welcomed! It still makes me so happy to see people want to stay up to date with the story.

On that note, I'm switching up my upload schedule a bit. Basically, chapters are going to start coming faster now. Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday is my current plan.


	6. Chapter 6

5R paused and pulled up his map in a 3D view. He hated underground exploration. He liked seeing the sky, the mountains, the birds, anything besides yet another wall of rough stone. He'd mapped the area pretty thoroughly in the over 50 hours he'd been down here, fighting boredom

as much as the roving packs of machines. He just hoped that the tunnel he was currently following wasn't leading to a hub the way the last one had. That had taken hours to map. 5R missed natural light.

He sighed and kept walking. He kept his eyes open for the torchlight of nearby machines. He'd go back up to the surface soon, call up 2O...Katie. He smiled at the memory of their last conversation. Call her, and get a good rest. Either in the next two hours or whenever he found a dead end to this tunnel.

5R stopped, relieved, when he finally found the dead end he'd been hoping for. He almost turned around before he looked closer at the wall. It wasn't a wall. It was a door, a heavy door of metal slats. It didn't look like the other crumbling bits of human remnant that he'd found in the caves.

"Is this...new?"

"Analysis: The construction must have been completed approximately two weeks ago." Pod confirmed.

"Two weeks..." A crazy idea hit him. "Could there be humans down here? After all this time?"

"Insufficient data. Results inconclusive."

A large button was set into the frame. 5R pushed it, and the door folded apart to the sides. 5R took a deep breath before entering.

The area inside was large and hollowed out. The middle of the enormous cavern held a building constructed out of blocks of white stone, at least 30 meters high and twice as wide. It was trapezoidal in shape, rising in rectangular tiers connected by wide staircases. 5R walked in slowly, spotting the light source on the ceiling that illuminated the whole area. It looked like sunlight, only paler. Almost stale. He reached the bottom and knelt to run his fingers along the white brick. No residue came off the pitted surface.

"Pod, what is this?"

"Analysis: the structure is composed of crystallized silicon and carbon."

"I've never seen a structure like this. Do you know anything about it?"

"It is a design from the ancient past of humanity."

5R jumped to his feet and turned quickly, raising his fists. There was an android behind him, white haired, bare chested. No, not an android. The signal reading he was getting wasn't an android signature, and he detected no black box. This had to be a machine.

"This design was called a ziggurat." The humanoid machine didn't seem to notice he was even there. "It was a religious structure, meant to connect the heavens to the earth and let humanity approach their deities. A brilliant mix of simplicity and complexity, don't you think?"

"Identify yourself." 5R demanded.

The machine turned to him with a faint smile. "I am called Issachar. And you... you don't have a name, do you? All of you warrior androids, called by your numbers. You're barely worthy of note."

"By you?"

"Of course. Machines are weapons that evolve, passing generations in a day. You are static, unchanging. You have no place in this land. You must be discarded."

"Even if I have a name?"

"Yes, Nines, correct?"

5R started. "How do you know about Nines?"

"Then that is not your name?"

"My name is only for my friends to use. As is his."

Issachar chuckled. "So churlish. Very well, android. It is clear there is nothing new to be learned from you. Let us then proceed to your erasure."

While 5R wasn't really surprised that Issachar attacked him, the speed of the attack was unexpected. Golden light shone in tendrils around his body as he launched forward. It gathered in his fist as he landed and allowed his uppercut to carry him into the air. 5R dodged up the steps, rushing up to the terrace above them. He stopped and turned, preparing to draw a bolt. Suddenly, light glowed beside him in a spiraling cone, and Issachar appeared.

5R activated his gauntlets, feeling his extremities become coated in the energy field of his combat gear. Issachar moved first, rushing forward, light tendrils bursting around his leg in a rising kick. 5R blocked with his crossed arms, the impact knocking him back into the air. He completed the backward flip and landed steadily. 5R felt his laser-like combat focus settle in as Issachar charged again. The machine delivered a high side kick, which 5R ducked under and slid forward to attempt a double leg sweep. Issachar pushed off the ground to evade, and 5R dove forward as a glowing foot came down heavily where he'd been.

5R rose and switched his stance, extending an open palm while keeping the other next to his face. It was an old style from a human martial art, used for hand-to-hand combat. 2O had asked why he let it take up space in his memory banks. He felt strangely justified. Issachar charged again, and 5R waited carefully to move, back palm catching the glowing punch, bringing his forward elbow down on the trapped forearm and grazing Issachar's cheek with a quick right cross, turning his body. 5R felt the satisfaction of solid contact as his turn became a spinning roundhouse, catching the machine squarely and knocking it back. He pressed his advantage, delivering a hopping sidekick as Issachar tried to stand, knocking the machine onto its back. 5R jumped up, aiming his descending fist to crush Issachar's throat, but Issachar recovered, pushing from his shoulders to a crouch in front of 5R as his strike hit the stone. Issachar spun his body in a sort of cartwheel kick and 5R was hurled to the side. 5R rolled, then kicked his leg up to propel himself to his feet, palms already raised and redirecting Issachar's next punch away from his face. 5R grabbed the forearm and turned, hurling Issachar over him into the wall. Issachar hit, and 5R hit a second later, both legs crashing into the machine's chest. 5R flipped backwards and landed in a crouch, extended palms at the ready and eyes on the machine as it dropped to the ground.

Issachar stood slowly, smoothly, showing no signs of discomfort. He slid his hand over the cracks in the stone that his impact had caused, and more golden energy flowed into them, closing the breaks. Issachar turned to 5R.

"Interesting. It may yet be possible for us to learn from you."

"Us? Who's us?"

"Unfortunately, we must postpone the completion of your destruction. My brothers are calling me, and I must go to them."

5R drew a bolt along his arm, aiming it at Issachar. "You're not going anywhere."

Issachar made an amused noise, then a cone of golden energy enveloped him, and he was gone. 5R looked around the cavern carefully before deactivating his combat gear. He checked his map and planned the fastest route to the surface.

* * *

"Unit 5R to Operator 2O."

5R breathed in deep the smell of the night. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy to see clouds.

"Fiver! You're back!"

"Hey, Katie. Man, is it nice to hear your voice."

"You remembered..."

"Your name? Of course. It's important to you."

"So how much of a data dump am I getting here?"

"More than you'd expect, less than I'd like. More questions than answers. The cave system was huge, but that's not the interesting part. I found something down there, apparently called a ziggurat."

"Yeah, I'm skimming the end of your visual stream. According to my records, those haven't been seen on Earth for over seven thousand years. Who told you what it was called?"

"Keep watching. You'll see."

2O sucked a breath through her teeth. "Is that a humanoid machine?"

"Yeah. Get that report to command as soon as it's done compiling. We may have found who's running the new machine network." A thought struck him. "Can you run a name through the old humanity archives? He told me his."

"Sure." 5R heard faint typing. "Okay, go ahead."

"Search for Issachar."

"Issachar... searching." 2O was silent for a second, then blew out a breath. "I don't know, Fiver, there's a lot here. It was an old name, and apparently pretty common. I can go through all of these for clues, but it's going to take a long time. Besides, I don't know what I'd be looking for."

"Then we need to tighten the search somehow. He mentioned his brothers. Try looking for siblings, see if that brings it down at all. Maybe could give us a hint as to who they are."

More typing sounded over the communicator. "Alright, that's a bit better, but... hold on. What if I cross-reference Issachar with Adam and Eve, look for a connection..."

"Yeah! Good idea, Katie."

2O smiled slightly hearing him use her name again, and began typing furiously. "Here we go! Solid hit, ancient religious text."

"Okay. Maybe now we can figure out a bit about these siblings. Also, I finally used that human combat art, so you can stop pestering me about it taking up space."

2O nodded as she sped through the documents. "Issachar...and...brothers..." She paused.

"Katie?"

"I'd like you to be right, Fiver, but I also kinda hope you're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Because if his name is in reference to this family... then there's eleven of them."

5R was silent for a second, processing. Then he realized he wasn't really thinking, just standing there. He started climbing towards the tree that he'd last slept in.

"I'll leave the plan on that to Command. I've been running for too long, I need to sleep."

"Right, it's been, what, 58 hours since your last Inactivity Purge?"

"Something like that." He didn't really care to make an accurate assessment of the time at that point. "Enough that I've earned a nap."

"Take it. Ready to begin remote maintenance."

5R found a stable branch and lay back, eyelids already drooping. "Goodnight, Katie."

"Sweet dreams, Fiver."

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright, welcome to the plot at large! Meet Issachar, the biggest prick I think I've ever managed to write. He'll be back. This chapter also features my first real fight scene with 5R. Veteran readers from A Flickering Light rejoice, there are actual fight scenes this time! I actually tested these movements a little more thanks to my own combat knowledge and a very agreeable roommate. And since this was the first scene I ever wrote like this, they only get better from here.

Responses!

Thank you **rider450** for your first review that isn't a correction of my lore! I'm glad it's getting interesting, it's only going to get better from here.

See you all with a new chapter on Sunday!


	7. Chapter 7

5R woke up slowly. Sunlight was filtering through the leaves. He sat up, looking around him. The morning was quiet, almost hollow. Like something was missing.

"Good morning..." He whispered to himself.

Immediately, he was wide awake.

"5R to Bunker! Come in, Bunker!"

"Operator to unit 5R. New coordinates for-"

"Where's 2O?"

The operator paused, looking irked. "New coordinates for-"

"Where's 2O?" He insisted.

"I am operator 21O, filling in for-"

"Where is 2O? What happened to her?"

She sighed. "Operator 2O is currently unable to perform her duties. Now, orders-"

"Tell me what happened to 2O." 5R demanded.

"Irrelevant. Your mission-"

"Shut up about the damn mission!" 5R roared.

21O stopped talking.

"Now you listen to me." 5R's voice was tight and harsh as a barbed whip. "I don't care about your mission. I don't care about protocol. You are going to tell me any information you have about the location of my operator, or I WILL PERSONALLY FLY UP TO THE BUNKER AND BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!"

21O was silent, wide-eyed. She nodded stiffly.

"Now where is she?"

"The Bunker, Maintenance station 11. Marking the nearest transporter on your map."

"Thank you, 21O. Go back to 9S. Take care of him."

"He is not in need of immediate support. Command assigned me to support you."

"I'm a Ranger. I'll be fine on my own. 5R out."

* * *

5R stepped out of his temporary body's storage compartment. He sprinted over to the repair bay, almost bowling over another android in the hall. He burst into the Maintenance wing and ran to station 11 before finding his path blocked. Two Guardian-class units stood at the closed door in full armor.

"2O's in there, right? Let me in."

"This station is under quarantine. Present authorization."

"This is Ranger-class unit model R number 5 of YoRHa. Stand aside, that's an order."

"Present authorization." The android repeated.

"I don't have time for this." 5R started forward, taking half a step before he found himself at swordpoint.

"Present authorization." The Guardian repeated. "Failure to comply will result in detainment."

"I'm going in there." 5R slid a foot back. "I'm going to see her." His gauntlets hummed quietly to life as he raised them. "And you won't stop me."

"Stand down at once!"

Both the guards immediately sheathed their swords and stood at attention. 5R straightened, his hands dropping to his sides. He recognized the voice, the confident stride as she walked up next to him.

"You too, 5R." The Commander said from beside him.

"Ma'am." 5R deactivated his gauntlets.

"12G, open the door."

"Yes, ma'am!" The guard turned and entered the keypad combination. The door hissed open and 5R moved inside. 2O was lying on the repair bed. 5R came over and took her hand. The Commander slowly followed him into the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have gotten here any sooner if I did?" The Commander responded. "The second you reactivated, you were on your way to look for her. I had someone notify me when your temporary body activated, and came here to meet you."

"How long has she been like this?"

"Approximately 6 hours. Was working at her station like normal, then froze up. Didn't move or respond to anything for about 10 minutes, then began to shake. I had her moved here. She's currently being treated with process suppressors to keep her stable."

"What caused it?"

"Unknown. Last things she was working on were parsing your report and running your Inactivity Purge."

"So that's why the guards wouldn't let me in."

"Per regulation, you're under suspicion of attacking a fellow YoRHa member. Your clearance is automatically revoked, pending investigation."

"Do you think I did this?"

"Not for a second. I'll reinstate your clearance as soon as we're done here."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Well, you're here now. What are you planning to do?"

5R unfolded the second repair bed from the wall. He climbed onto it and lay on his back. "Stop the process suppressors. I'm going in after her. Pod, prepare for direct interface with operator 2O."

"Warning: interfacing with infected units may cause spread-"

"Pod, discontinue all warnings about interfacing with infected units."

"Affirmative."

The Commander was working with the room console. She turned to 5R. "We don't know what's happening to her. R-class units are rare, and powerful, and we can't risk you getting infected with whatever this is. You have twenty minutes. Then I'm pulling you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good luck in there, 5R."

5R turned his head to look at 2O. Her body began to shake and thrash as the suppressors wore off.

"Hang in there Katie." 5R whispered. "I'm coming..."

* * *

5R found himself in 2O's datastream. He was momentarily taken aback by the rate of data flow. He'd never seen an operator matrix like this, and her computation speed was incredible. He told himself to focus, quickly opening his interface. He began checking her core systems. No foreign code or runaway processes. He rolled back her memory data, looking for the most recent files. She was processing the data of his fight with Issachar and running his Inactivity Purge at the same time.

"Nice one..." 2O's voice echoed in the memory.

5R smiled in spite of himself at 2O's approval of his catching an incoming punch. It was the last thing entered intact into her memory banks. 5R looked closer at the still image. He rolled back a few frames, then forward again. That glowing energy from the punch. He'd caught the punch, but that energy had kept going. Into his arm. Whatever this was infecting her, Issachar was definitely the cause. He felt rage burning in his chest. Issachar had _planted_ this. He'd used 5R to hurt 2O. Suddenly, a piece of his own memory sprang to the forefront of his mind.

_"Yes, Nines, correct?"_

_"How do you know about Nines?"_

The hack. That was how he'd known. 5R closed the memory interface and turned to open a pathway to 2O's emotion center.

* * *

"Report! Operator 2O to unit 5R, report! Fiver!" 2O shouted into her communicator to no avail. She began working furiously, checked the map of troop positions, and switched frequencies.

"Operator 2O to unit 11S! I'm sending map data for unit 5R's last known location! Proceed to coordinates and begin search and rescue procedures! 2O out."

2O typed maddeningly. She ran another scan. There were no black box signals in the area.

"Operator 2O to all YoRHa forces in the vicinity! Ranger-class unit 5R is MIA at marked coordinates! All nearby units, please respond!"

Silence from the communicator.

"The backup!" 2O jumped from her seat and her fingers flew across the keys. "I can retrieve his backup..." She froze at the error message on her screen. "'Data corrupted, expected operator error?' No. No no no it can't be..."

She kept typing, checking the previous backup. Same error. She went further back, dismissing the red box without reading it. She kept going, finding one, finally, where she didn't receive the error message. She released her breath heavily. Then she saw the date. September 24th, 11944. The first backup she'd done of 5R's data.

"He won't know me." She mumbled to herself. Her breathing quickened, becoming shallow and fast. Her mind ran unprompted through every word he'd ever said to her, every cocky smirk he'd ever had over a communicator. The first time they'd met in person. His first time using her name, the name she'd come up with specifically for him to use. That kiss, that single, fleeting kiss he'd given her the last time she'd seen him.

_The last time she'd seen him._

2O tried to run another scan. Her fingers stumbled across the keys.

_The last time she'd see him._

_The last time she'd ever see him._

The words echoed in her mind like the cry of a banshee. It seemed to be coming from all directions at once. She wanted to clamp her hands over her ears, shut out the voices around her.

_The last time she'd ever touch him._

Her arms wouldn't move. Her breathing was too fast.

_The last time she'd ever speak to him._

Her breathing was way too fast. The voices were getting louder, coming faster. She couldn't see, couldn't feel anything.

_The last time she'd ever kiss him._

_The last time she'd ever touch him._

They were screaming now, shrieking over each other. 2O couldn't move. Her throat was closing up.

_The last time she'd ever see him._

_The last time she'd ever touch him._

_The last time she'd ever speak to him._

_The last time she'd ever see him._

_The last time she'd ever work with him._

_The last time she'd_

"Katie."

Everything went silent. Light returned to the world. Someone was holding her hands together. A pair of hands, holding hers. They were warm. They were strong. They were steady. She found that she could breathe again. Her heart was still racing, but it was evening out. She could see the hands now.

"Katie?"

Her ears didn't believe it. Her head rose jerkily. Her heart knew what she was looking at before her brain recognized it.

"Fiver." She choked. Her legs buckled and he moved forward quickly to catch her in his arms. She reached up to gently touch his face. He was real. "Fiver..."

"I'm here, Katie. I've got you."

Tears leaked from 2O's eyes. She smiled.

* * *

5R released his breath as 2O's face shifted. She opened her eyes slowly, meeting 5R's. She smiled.

"Hey Fiver." She said weakly.

"Morning, Katie." 5R smiled back. "How do you feel?"

2O started to lift her head, then groaned, and let it fall back to the pillow. "Everything hurts. I don't think I've ever been this tired."

"Rest. You've been overactive for a long time. After you got hit with the hack, the Commander moved you here to Maintenance. You've been on process suppressors for the last seven hours."

"Fiver...what happened in my head... what I saw..."

"Same kind of attack as 9S." 5R confirmed.

"No, not that." She took a deep breath. "I didn't... didn't want you to know that that was how I felt."

"You mean that it was me? That you loved me?"

2O smirked. "You've known that for months, Fiver. Even if we've never said it out loud." Her smile dropped. "It wasn't my love I was trying to hide. It was my fear." She took an unsteady breath. "Every time you go out of communication range, every time you enter a dead zone, my mind plays that situation in my head. All those contacts, all this knowledge, all these tools at my disposal. What if they failed? What if they weren't enough? What if one day you enter into a mission area and you don't come back out?" Tears ran down her cheeks. "What if we lost everything we've built together?"

5R gently brushed away her tears with his thumb. He knelt beside her and placed his hand on top of hers, closing it gently. He sighed.

"I won't say not to worry. It's true, I'm a soldier. A ranger. My missions are dangerous, and usually solo. But I'm never really alone. I have you down there, with me, somehow. You're always with me." He lightly squeezed her hand as she turned her cheek to the bed to look at him. "I can't promise I'll never get hurt. But somehow, some way, I will always come back to you, Katie. As long as you love me, I'll always come back to you."

5R leaned forward, and his lips met hers. They stayed there together, close to each other, sharing the feeling of love. After a few seconds, 5R leaned back. 2O smiled.

"I love you, Katie."

"I know."

After a second's silence, 2O yawned, then cursed at herself for shattering the magic of the moment. 5R laughed and stood.

"You really should probably rest. Give your body time to self-repair, and let the maintenance system even out your matrix."

"Fiver!" Katie called out, raising her arm towards him a few inches with effort. 5R stopped in the doorway, looking back at her.

"Don't go." She pleaded.

5R smiled. He took her hand briefly, then released it. He disappeared from the small room. It wasn't even five seconds later when he came back in and set a chair down beside her bed. He laid his arm beside hers and interlocked their fingers.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Author's Note:

So yeah, welcome to Chapter 7! Emotional trauma for the main characters!

Not sure if I have much to say here, and there's no responses this time, but you guys keep reading, and that's still cool. See you Tuesday!

EDIT: Okay, I was super distracted and out of it yesterday, which is part of why this chapter went up so late. I do have more here I want to say.

Issachar's hack remains one of my better ideas in the story, because it serves multiple purposes. Firstly, it works as a new kind of threat that I don't know if we've really seen in Automata. I know there are hacking attacks in the game, but that seemed really basic to me. A humanoid machine would have a lot more precise and complicated capabilities. Secondly, I learned a lot about my characters from figuring out what they see during their hacks, as well as how they react to it within their own minds. 9S went berserk, but 2O doesn't work the same way as him. Her rapid-thinking paralysis seemed more in style for an Operator to me (and is actually based on my own experience with panic attacks).

This chapter is also fun for me as the first time we really see 5R lose his cool. He's ready to fight the whole of YoRHa if it means he can protect his Operator. Just a little more depth to him.

Also **ironjaw** favorited the story, which makes me really happy. Shout-out!


	8. Chapter 8

Something woke 5R. He was still in his chair in Maintenance station 11. His head was resting in his left palm. A finger pushed into his cheek. "Operator 2O to unit 5R."

He pushed it out of his face and turned to his right, smiling. 2O pulled her hand back with a shy smirk. "Good morning."

"Morning, Katie. All done?"

"Yep. Got you all cleaned out." She passed him the station control board and he hung it back on its spot on the wall. 2O turned her palms outward and stretched her arms, ending by tucking both hands behind her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bored." 2O grumbled. "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Operator models aren't designed to handle extended periods of physical strain." 5R reminded her. "Take some time to self-repair."

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled.

"A single affirmative will suffice." 5R grinned.

2O pointed an accusatory finger at him. "I did _not_ tell you that story so you could make fun of 21O."

"Why _did_ you tell me that story?"

2O thought for a second. "Okay, you got me, I told you so you could make fun of her."

"Yeah. I think she's a little scared of me now."

2O let out an exaggerated sigh. "What did you do?"

"She wouldn't tell me where you were. I freaked out a little bit. Threatened to fly up here and beat it out of her."

"Wow. You don't think that's a bit much?"

"She knew where you were and wouldn't tell me. I was...focused."

"That's one word for it." She giggled. She turned her legs off the bed and sat up, scooting closer to the edge.

"Woah, Katie!" 5R grabbed her. "Your physical systems are still under repair! You can't walk yet!"

"Then help me." 2O rolled her eyes. She carefully slid off, her legs shaking as she made contact with the floor. 5R grabbed her arms to steady her.

"I'm okay. I'm okay."

5R smirked. "A single-"

"Don't you dare." Katie glared up at him, then smiled. "Okay, give me your hand."

5R extended his arm and 2O grabbed it firmly. She took a cautious step. Then another. "Sorry I'm so slow."

"I've got nowhere to be."

* * *

"2O! 2O it's you!"

5R helped 2O turn as another operator ran up to them.

"Oh, hey 6O. How're you doing?"

"How am I doing?! What about you? They said you'd been hacked and taken to maintenance! Should you even be on your feet?"

"No." 5R answered for her.

"Shut up." 2O elbowed him.

"Or what?"

"I'll push you off."

"And fall flat on your face."

"Hey, I might fall backwards."

5R sighed and turned back to 6O. "She wanted to walk around. I'm helping."

6O nodded slowly, a strange glint in her eyes. 2O sighed. "Don't bother collecting bets, 6O, we already said we loved each other."

6O seemed to deflate for a second, then popped right back up. "Wait, you did? When?"

"After I woke up. When he kissed me."

6O was bouncing up and down. "Oh my gosh, you two are the cutest!" 6O gushed. "Well...second-cutest."

"Yeah, speaking of which, why aren't you at your console?"

"Same reason you're not. They're both back in the Bunker, so I get to take a little break. I think they're in Central Control."

"Okay, we'll head over there. Nice to see you, 6O."

* * *

5R helped 2O into Central Control. The Commander noticed them as they entered.

"5R. 2O, good to see you up."

"Well, sort of..." 9S mumbled. Both 2O and 2B shot him dirty looks and he shrunk a bit.

The Commander ignored him. "It's good to see that you're both alright."

"2B." 5R smirked. "Kid. What brings you to the Bunker?"

"We've been assigned to a mission with you." 2B said. "The Commander was just briefing us."

"You've saved me the time of updating you later. Fall in."

2O nodded to 5R and stepped away to stand on her own.

"Thanks to the work of 5R and 2O, we have learned that the new machine network is at least partially presided over by a new humanoid machine, codenamed Issachar. We are also investigating 2O's hypothesis that this Issachar is one of eleven presiding units."

"Eleven?" 9S asked. He turned to 2O. "How'd you come up with that number?"

"Human archives. Cross-reference search of Issachar with Adam and Eve. Got an old human religious document, mentioned Issachar as one of the eleven sons of Israel."

"Wow..." 9S marveled. "That's genius..."

"Careful, kid, before you make someone jealous." 5R teased.

9S balked, quickly glancing at 2B. She still had her eyes on the Commander, pointedly not looking at him.

"As I was saying, the machine Issachar was found beside a large structure called a ziggurat. Thanks to 6S's investigation, we believe that the shape and composition of the ziggurat acts as a sort of signal jammer, and is responsible for the localized communication dead zones, which have recently been increasing in number. Latest scans have detected the formation of a new dead zone close to the current position of 5R's primary body. 5R will return to his primary body and proceed to the location to clear the designated landing zone. 2B and 9S will be taking flight units to the location to rendezvous with 5R. 5R, you will be leading this mission."

"Understood, Commander." 5R nodded.

"Your primary objective is to locate the ziggurat and suppress all hostiles in the vicinity. Secondary objectives are to deactivate or destroy the ziggurat and to gather all possible data on these new humanoid machines. Primary contact will be with operator 2O, but expect to lose long-range communications as you approach the target. Upon completion of your mission, you will contact command for further orders. Do you have any questions?"

"Ma'am?" 5R spoke up. "Why the extra help? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to have them, but this seems like a standard dead zone operation. Easier even, since we have some idea of what to expect. I've done these sorts of things solo before."

"Normally, you would be correct, 5R." The Commander nodded. "However, as you yourself have seen, this Issachar attacks in two ways: close combat and hacking. If you were to be hacked without a line to command, your best bet would be 9S here. However, based on the combat data you collected, it is unlikely that 9S would come out victorious in single combat, especially if trying to protect and counterhack you at the same time. Thus, 2B would be responsible for combat support in such a scenario, especially given her past experience against humanoid machines."

5R nodded. "Understood, ma'am."

"Commander, what are the rules of engagement for Issachar?" 2B asked.

"Terminate by any means possible."

2B nodded.

"Then if there are no further questions, proceed with the mission. You are dismissed. Glory to mankind."

The androids all snapped to the salute. "Glory to mankind."

5R turned to 2B and 9S. "Both of you get to the hangar and get your flight units. I'll have 2O notify you of mission go. When she does, launch, and we'll meet at the rendezvous."

"Yes, sir." 2B said, turning with 9S trailing after her.

"We'll see you down there!" 9S called over his shoulder.

5R turned his attention to 2O, helping her into her seat at the console. "You going to be okay?"

"I can sit and type just fine. Besides, gives me time for my legs to get working again. Hey, Fiver?" She looked up at 5R. "Be careful down there."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I will. I'll see you later."

* * *

Author's Note:

If there's any way to describe Chapter 8, it's a much-needed rest for the characters. Action will pick up again in 9. Also it gave me a little more of 5R and 2O being cute. All that aside, I wanted a good opportunity for 5R to team up with 9S and 2B, which will be happening in 9.

Responses!

Thanks to ** .1** for the favorite and the review! Glad you like the ride so far, I'm not done yet. Maybe I should change the story so it doesn't say "complete," since I'm still uploading the chapters. Someone advise please.

Also, thanks to **Eisen09** for the follow! Love to see new people getting interested!


	9. Chapter 9

5R stepped out of the transporter. He was on the edge of a Resistance outpost near what had once been the domain of the Forest King.

"5R to 2O. How we doing?"

"2B and 9S are sitting in the hangar in their flight units. They're fuelled up and ready to go. It'll take them approximately twenty minutes to reach your rendezvous. They're waiting on you."

"Tell them to switch to their short-range comms. Operation is go."

"Copy that." 2O switched to the mission channel. "Operator to all units, operation is go. Launch all flight units." She switched back. "Fiver, you've got twenty minutes to get there and clear an LZ."

"Lucky it's a short walk." 5R began running.

* * *

"You're approaching the dead zone now. I'm about to lose you."

"I've got machines at the LZ. What's our timetable?"

"2B and 9S are 5 minutes out."

"Then I guess I start without them." 5R activated his gauntlets. He drew back a bolt and sighted the largest machine he could see.

"Fiver? Stay safe, okay?"

"I'll see you when I get back."

5R released the bolt. The first machine fell and he charged forward to meet the rest.

* * *

A swarm like this was a different challenge than the one Issachar had presented, but one he was more accustomed to. The focus was on being aware of what was around him. Like that chainsaw, he reflected, as he sidestepped the attack coming for his back and broke it off with his fist. He rammed it into the nearest machine and launched the attacker with a back kick. He spun and delivered a quick uppercut to an inbound machine.

"2B to unit 5R, come in."

"You're late, 2B."

"Apologies, sir."

"Give us a break, we ran into some machines on the way."

"Okay, excused, seeing as that never happens. On a completely unrelated note..." 5R punched open a machine's chassis. "Three guesses what I'm doing right now."

"Uhh, Fiver?" 9S said apprehensively. "You've got incoming."

"Incoming what, kid?"

"Hostile, Goliath class!" 2B called. "5R, move!"

5R turned and hopped onto a machine's head to boost his jump. He pushed off and a massive shockwave launched him through the wall of a building.

"Fiver! You okay?" 9S shouted.

"Quit yelling kid, I'm fine. Rangers are built tough." 5R got to his feet and inspected the massive machine that had just landed. It looked like a cliffside mining facility. That was walking. And trying to kill him.

2B and 9S passed him as they flew over the area. "Engel type Goliath identified." 2B said. "What are your orders, sir?"

"Well, how do you normally deal with these?"

"Sir?" 2B balked.

"I'm a force reconnaissance operative, I don't usually engage Goliath class." 5R shook his head, diving out a broken window as a massive laser strike obliterated the building. "Kid, what kind of vulnerabilities can you find in its code?"

"Give me a second..."

"Copy. Buying you time." 5R drew a bolt and shot the Goliath in the face. It raised a massive buzz saw and 5R dashed out of the way. "But make it quick."

"Okay, got a couple. Long range network connection, missile guidance, crane controls..."

5R dodged another buzz saw. "Anything on the arms?"

"They're hardline, direct to central processing. We'd need to sever them."

"If we can sever the arms, my Pod can take control of them." 2B said.

"You did that?" 9S asked.

"No, you did." 2B's voice dropped. "You just don't remember."

"Let's make it happen. Kid, think that missile guidance would do it?"

"I don't think the payload would be enough."

"Anything you've found that we could use?"

"Not really. Jump stabilizers, crane controls, fuel venting-"

"Fuel vents!" 5R exclaimed. He ducked behind a low wall as a rain of enemy fire peppered the area, then moved before the next saw swipe obliterated his cover. "Kid, open the fuel vents under the left arm. 2B, get its attention."

"Copy." 2B shot in and slashed at the goliath, then began to open fire on it. The huge machine turned towards her.

"Hacking in." 9S called as 5R maneuvered around to get an angle on the left arm joint.

"Fuel vent exposed."

5R pulled a bolt up his arm and kneeled, looking for a clean line.

"2B. Turn it a little bit to the right. About 20 degrees."

"Copy that."

2B moved her flight unit and the Goliath turned to follow.

"Lining up the shot. Kid?"

"Wait, I haven't finished with the hack plan for the arm!"

The machine raised its arm to swing at 2B. 5R could see the small cylinder leaking a thin cloud.

"Think fast then!" 5R released his bolt and it flew for the fuel vent. It ignited on hit and a massive blast shattered the shoulder joint.

"Do it now, kid!"

"I really hope this works!"

The arm fell, slowed, then stopped. A circle of light appeared at the top and it floated up next to 2B's flight unit.

"New weapon acquired."

"Terminate."

"Yes sir."

The arm swung and a powerful strike crashed across the Goliath's face. 2B's flight unit turned and the arm cycled the other way, crumpling the head plating on impact. The Goliath fell to the ground, and 2B dropped the giant arm on top of it.

"Nice work, people. Marking LZ."

* * *

2B and 9S hopped out of their flight units.

"Not exactly off to a great start, are we?"

"What do you mean, kid?"

"Well, the LZ was supposed to have been cleared before we got here, and we didn't expect a goliath. Now we're off our projected timetable, we've basically confirmed that they know we're coming-"

"All units have managed to rendezvous largely undamaged, and this team has already proven its ability to improvise and cooperate in combat situations. Seems like a great start to me."

9S considered this for a moment, then nodded. 5R nodded back. "Alright, let's get started. You guys get any map data from your flyover?"

"Yes, sir." 2B projected the map and 5R looked it over.

"Okay, gather round." The three androids knelt around the hologram. "Since we haven't seen it, let's assume this ziggurat is underground, like the last one. I'd guess our entrance is going to be about here. Looked like the most machines were clustered in that area. I'll be taking rear. 2B, you're vanguard. Nines, keep all your scanning channels open, gather as much data as you can. I know you're both not used to dead zone operations, and this will feel kinda like going in blind. You're our eyes, Kid. You are getting every bit of intel that we will work with. Also, I'm sending you my mapping subroutine so you can keep track of where we are without using any sort of triangulation, since the dead zone eliminates that entirely. It's designed for me, so it may take a little work to be compatible with your system. As a reminder, primary objective is to find and secure the ziggurat, secondary is data collection on whatever we find. With that in mind, I'm assigning squad integrity as objective 0."

"Sir!" 2B objected. "The Commander told us that we were to use any means necessary to defeat the enemy."

"The Commander is not leading this mission, 2B. I am. Both of you are walking into this under my command, and I promise you, you will both walk out with me. Mission status be damned." 5R looked between them. "Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Then let's move."

* * *

2B sheathed her sword as the last machine fell. 5R nodded to her and discharged his gauntlets, signaling down the passage. She lead the way through the tunnel, the other two following.

"Let me see the map, kid."

9S projected it in front of them. "Your mapping routine is really good. I'm overlaying the data I'm getting from it with the map data that I have on record before the dead zone formed. So far, not much different."

5R moved closer to 9S and spoke softly.

"Did you tell her?"

9S was silent a moment. "Yeah. I did."

"You don't sound too happy about that. She not take it well?"

"She, well, she didn't react to it at all. She just went kinda silent. For almost two hours, she just didn't say anything. She hasn't mentioned it since."

"It's a lot to process. The attack was designed that way."

"Then do I ask her about it?"

"Give her time. She'll come to you when she's ready."

"You really think she will?"

"Who else would she go to?" 5R saw machines approaching from the front. He clapped 9S on the shoulder and ran forward to help 2B.

* * *

"Hold on." 9S stopped and pointed to their right. "This tunnel isn't on the old map."

"Might be worth checking out." 5R agreed. He motioned to 2B and she moved inside. The tunnel was short, and opened into a large cavern, with another light-colored ziggurat. 5R stepped to the front.

"Primary target located." 2B said.

5R was looking around. "Where is he..." He wondered.

"Amazing." 9S was looking over his map. "This whole cave wasn't here before. They dug this entire place out for the ziggurat."

"They wouldn't go to all that trouble just to leave it unprotected." 5R said. "Let's move to secure, but keep your eyes open."

The team ran up the steps to the first terrace of the ziggurat.

"Contact." 2B called.

Two humanoid machines were waiting for them. One was seated on the bottom step of the next staircase, the other pacing in front of him. They looked up as the androids approached.

"Neither of them is Issachar." 5R said.

"It knows our brother. Then that would make it the Nines that Issachar mentioned."

"No, Asher." The second stood from the staircase. "The small one is Nines. This one is the one Issachar fought with. Fiver, as he's called by his handler."

"If you talked to Issachar, then you should know that those names are not yours to use."

"Yes, he mentioned that. But I find it pointless to have a name that is not used. Names exist to convey. You may call me Joseph, and him Asher. We are Sons of Israel."

"Sons of what?" 9S asked.

"Sir-" 2B began.

"Hold..." 5R cautioned. "Let him talk. We're here for information as much as combat."

"You claim to fight for humanity when you know their history so poorly?" Asher laughed as he and Joseph walked around the androids to either side.

Joseph spoke clearly. "The Sons of Israel were great, mighty people, descendants of the same man. They had a guarantee, a divine right to their promised land."

"Both of you, be ready to engage Joseph on my mark." 5R muttered, charging his gauntlets. "I have Asher."

"They traveled far to their promised land. On the way, the first generation was corrupted. They were killed before they could take possession of the land." Joseph continued. "It fell to their children to take what was rightfully theirs. But they found it dirtied, held against them by uncivilized, warlike peoples."

"Is there a point to all this?" 5R called, pivoting to stay facing Asher.

"If you can wrap your pathetic mind around it." Asher bit back.

"Our creators were the first generation to reach this world." Joseph continued. "But they were killed, because they were unclean. We, the Sons of Israel, are the next generation. This land, this planet, it belongs to us by right, and we will possess it."

"The same way the ancient sons of Israel did." Asher pivoted sharply. "By destroying whoever else claims it!"

He shot forward and 5R charged to meet him. Fist met fist and 5R was sent sliding back to 2B and 9S.

"Engage!"

2B and 9S drew their swords and ran forward. 5R moved up on Asher, who jumped with a roar and brought his fist down. 5R blocked with his gauntlets, but the impact of the strike drove him to one knee. Asher grunted as he pushed down on 5R's arms. He kicked Asher's leg out and Asher yelled. 5R cleared Asher's arm and delivered a quick string of punches to Asher's face. Asher swung an arm out and 5R ducked out of the way, opening distance between them. If Issachar had fought as a tiger, Asher was a boar, all rage and power. The metaphor stuck in his mind and sparked an idea.

Asher roared again and charged, grabbing for 5R wildly. 5R vaulted over him, but got caught by a backhanded swat that knocked him sideways. He slid to the wall of the platform, coming to his feet. He drew a bolt along his gauntlet and fired at Asher. Asher took it squarely in the shoulder, flinching slightly. He growled and started towards 5R. 5R launched another bolt into Asher's face. Asher started to run. 5R shot at his face again and Asher lowered his head into his rush. 5R fired again. Asher didn't slow.

"2B!" 5R called, loosing another blast. "Spear!"

2B turned and grabbed her spear, hurling it towards 5R. He blasted Asher again before catching the spear and bracing it. Asher ran headlong into it, impaling himself on the shaft with a howl of pain. 5R moved quickly, hefting the spear and whipping it around to slam Asher into the wall.

"Nines! Cut his link!"

9S nodded and began a rapid hack. Asher started to move. 5R grabbed the spear and slammed the machine into the floor. He landed a jumping kick on the butt of the spear, driving it into the stones. He walked slowly around to Asher's head and squatted to look at him. Asher struggled fruitlessly. His limbs were crushed, and the spear kept his abdomen pinned. 5R grabbed his hair and pulled Asher to look him in the eyes.

"I don't know what connection you and your brothers share. But I'd imagine you can talk to Issachar right now. You tell him that he hurt the person I love, and he will never been forgiven. I fought you for command, to complete a mission. I will fight him for her, to make him suffer."

"Hack complete!" 9S announced.

5R stood without a word. He planted a foot on Asher's shoulder and pulled his fist up his arm. He released the bolt, and Asher's body jerked. Fluid began to leak from the hole through Asher's head. 5R considered it momentarily, then turned to 9S.

"Come on kid." He pulled the spear out of Asher's carcass. "Let's go help 2B."

2B growled lightly as Joseph again danced away from her blade. 9S ran up to help, but Joseph didn't even seem to notice the extra sword as he weaved between their attacks. As 5R approached though, he leapt back gracefully, landing halfway up the steps as smoothly as though he'd stepped through a door. He looked over at Asher's body, and turned to look at the androids, his face unreadable.

"Issachar hurt the ones you love. You killed Asher. What do you expect the ones who love him will do to you? Or to them?"

A cone of golden light surrounded him and he vanished. 5R grumbled, looking at 2B and tossing her back the spear. She caught it and returned it to its place behind her back.

"Area secured, sir. Primary objective complete."

"Good work, you two. Okay, let's move to secondary objectives. 9S, go see what data you can pull from that thing's body. 2B, stick around a minute."

9S left to investigate the corpse. 5R pulled up a diagnostic interface and began running checks on her system.

"Any physical damage?"

"No sir. He never even touched me, just kept evading my strikes."

"Okay. He may have hidden something in your code, though, like he did with mine. I want to be thorough." 5R worked in silence for a few seconds. "So the kid says he told you about his hack."

"Affirmative, sir."

"And that you haven't given him an answer."

"Sir?"

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' 2B."

"What sort of answer would I give him?"

"How you feel."

"My emotions are irrelevant."

"Not to him. And not to you either. Why do you refuse to let yourself feel anything around him?"

5R paused as a small window popped up. "Oh. That's why."

"Did you find something in my system?"

"Yes I did. The answer to a lot of questions."

He turned the window around. The letters 2E glowed prominently, above the designation of an execution target. 2B sucked in her breath and her eyes darted to 9S.

"How did you find that?"

"I'm a superior officer. I have access to more of your systems than the standard YoRHa unit. Including this." He sighed and the window shrunk to nothing. "That's why you haven't been able to give him an answer. He's your target. You refuse to let yourself love him because you think you're going to have to kill him."

2B didn't meet his eyes. "That is my mission, 5R. My orders. I have to follow them, regardless of how I feel about them." She looked up. "And I'd rather feel nothing than kill someone I love."

5R nodded slowly. He looked at 2B in silence for a moment, then looked over at 9S. Then the window popped back up and his fingers began to move wildly.

"What are you doing?"

"Something that'll only work here. Normally an attempt like this would send an automatic call for confirmation to command. If we're lucky, the ziggurat will block it. Any other walls, I have the clearance to get through them, or the skill to get around them..."

"5R, what are you doing?" 2B insisted.

"YoRHa unit 2E." 5R said in a voice of command. "Due to your failure to destroy, or even damage, the machine life form known as Joseph, I hereby declare you unfit for duty. I invite any guidance or objection from command."

"You can't-!"

5R held up a finger. He waited a second, glancing at the ceiling, then went back to typing. "As command has declined to comment, responsibility for the decommission of unit 2E falls to the highest ranking officer present."

The window popped back up. It read 2B. The execution target was now marked as partner.

"Unit 2E." 5R couldn't hold back his grin. "You are unfit for duty as a YoRHa operative. However, in the current hostile territory, it would be detrimental to mission viability to decommission a functioning unit. As such, decommission will be aborted in favor of demotion. In light of your being declared unfit for duty, I hereby demote you to Battle-class unit designation 2B. Do you understand the cause, effect, and purpose of this disciplinary action?"

2B slowly smiled. "Yes sir. I understand." She paused. "Thank you."

5R nodded. "You are welcome. Now report to your partner. And tell him everything."

* * *

Author's Note:

You guys remember how in one of my responses to a review, I mentioned that I annotated part of my story as the part where I "give a giant middle finger to the canon"? Yeah, this was that. My manipulating to let 9S and 2B be happy together. Don't bother telling me that goes against lore. Actually, do, I'd really like to know exactly how many rules of Automata I contradicted to make that happen. It makes the victory all the sweeter.

Aside from that, I made a few other allusions to parts of the game, like 9S not remembering the maneuver against the Goliath from the first stage, since his memories weren't backed up. Also, I like using this chapter to give a little insight into 5R's operations. He's mostly doing recon (hence his own mapping subroutine), he doesn't usually fight machines if he doesn't have to. Most of the places where he would have to would be tight, enclosed spaces where Goliaths wouldn't fit, like tunnels or buildings.

Moving on to the Sons of Israel. We're not going to meet all twelve in the story, but I liked the idea that, like the tribes, they're all distinct. In the bible, Eve is literally made from Adam's ribs, so they're practically the same. I thought the idea of more distinct styles and personalities for the brothers (or half-brothers) of the Sons of Israel fit better. And if you don't get 5R's burst of inspiration, look up how medieval boar hunting was done. One down, eleven to go. Also, let me know how my description of the fighting is. It's my first time trying to write it in this style, and I'd really appreciate your feedback on if you can picture what's happening as clearly as I can.

Extra credit if you can find my reference quote in this chapter. Hint is that it's from a series about a wizard.

Sorry that was so long, but I'm really proud of this chapter and there's a lot in it. Responses!

Thank you **.1** for convincing me to change this story's status to "incomplete" with your comments. It's a weird situation to me because I have all 15 chapters written and edited, I'm just uploading them more slowly because I like seeing people's reactions to each chapter as they come out. Nevertheless, I have changed the status, so thank you.

Hope you all enjoyed, new chapter Sunday!


	10. Chapter 10

"Unit 5R to 2O."

"2O here. Good to hear your voice, Fiver."

"Haven't been gone that long, have I? It was just a couple of hours."

"More than long enough to worry me. Especially since we got reports of a Goliath in the area."

"We took care of it. Turns out a Pod can take control of one of those saw arms. I blew it off, 9S set it up, 2B used it. It was pretty badass."

"It sounds pretty badass. Did you find Issachar?"

"Not him, but two of his brothers. Look through my upload. One of them was pretty long-winded, hopefully you can get some workable intel from his rambling. He ended up escaping."

"And the other?"

"Eliminated."

"So I see. We've gotten some new data on the ziggurat, and a few possible methods for decommissioning them. Command will probably want you and..." 2O trailed off, leaning away from the desk to look at something.

"Katie?"

"Hold that thought." 2O stood up. 5R couldn't see anything, just her empty chair. He heard general sounds of a scuffle and yelling.

"IT HAPPENED"

"Operator 6O, return to your station!"

"6O, calm down!"

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME ANY MORE THAN YOU CAN STOP THEIR LOVE"

"Operator, please..."

"I ALWAYS BELIEVED IN THEM"

"This behavior is unbecoming of your position!"

"You really need to stop."

"BUT THEY'RE CUTER THAN YOU TWO AND IT FINALLY HAPPENED"

"I'm very happy for them. Now will you please sit down!"

"I'M TOO HAPPY TO SIT"

"Just sit and get a hold of yourself!"

There was a pause as the yelling died down. 2O came and sat back down, smoothing her hair.

"Sorry about that."

"So? Who said it first?"

"I think he did? 6O wasn't exactly being very coherent."

"Yeah, I could hear. Don't think I've ever seen an operator get that excited before."

2O snorted. "6O's more invested in their relationship than they are."

"Yeah. Well, at least everyone's happy." 5R looked to his right, where the other two were standing. He directed a thumbs-up at 9S, who didn't notice. He was oblivious to the rest of the world, watching 2B shake with her valiant effort to not burst out laughing.

"What did you do, Fiver?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're smirking. You did something. Something that does not follow protocol and you are way too smug about it."

"Well, I was checking 2B's system for any possible incursions from Joseph. I stumbled across her assignment designation as 2E. You can hear my full speech, but I demoted her to unit 2B and assigned 9S as her partner."

2O was silent a second. "That's fantastic. The Commander's going to have your ass for it."

"Well, tough. My ass is your property."

"Fiver, no." 2O sighed.

"Sorry. But besides, she can't. I followed protocol exactly."

2O made an amused face as she watched his memory file. "When did you become a jerk like that?"

"When I could make this happen." 5R looked over. 2B and 9S were both sitting on a small bench, talking with their respective operators. Their hands were clasped tightly. "Katie, send me the shutdown procedures for the ziggurat. I'll give them a try after my Inactivity Purge. Be careful in there, no one's checked my system since the fight."

"Okay, coming to you. Ready to begin remote maintenance."

"One second." 5R nodded. He walked over to the other two androids. "I'm going to go inactive. Can you two cover me for a while?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Great, thanks." 5R lay down close by to the bench. "Goodnight, Katie."

"Sweet dreams, Fiver."

* * *

"Good morning, Fiver."

"Good morning, Katie." 5R sat up. He opened a window and began scrolling through command's ideas of how to take down the ziggurat. They were...varied.

"They realize I can't call a satellite laser strike in a dead zone, right?"

"I'd hope so?"

"And...wait, a moose?"

"Hey, I didn't write the list. I just sent it. Maybe bring 9S to help you."

5R looked at the bench. 9S was leaning on 2B's shoulder, her head resting on his.

"Nah. I'll let them enjoy the break. I'll contact you once I'm done."

* * *

"5R to Bunker, how copy?"

5R waited, hearing no response. He stopped directing the wavelength pulse into the ziggurat and returned the device to his pack. He opened his interface and crossed off yet another of command's suggestions, then started reading the next one. Shouldering his pack, he started climbing the steps to the top of the structure. He reached the top and ran his gauntlets along the area that the instructions outlined. His fingers caught and he pulled. A small column slid up out of the floor, a strange, shifting shape projected around it.

"5R to Bunker, how copy?" He tried again. He saw the shape change and fluctuate as he spoke. "5R to Bunker." The shape changed the same way. So this was the source of the jamming signal, probably amplified by the rest of the ziggurat. He reached into the middle and pulled out the centerpiece. The holographic shape disappeared, and 5R examined the device in his hand. It was a gem of some sort, shaped like a starburst. He tried running energy to it from his gauntlets, seeing the shape change with his varying energy inputs.

"5R to Bunker, how copy?"

"Solid copy, Fiver! So does this mean you figured it out?"

"Guess I did." An idea hit him and he pocketed the gem. "Method 16 is the one. I'm gonna do a little more work down here, I'll contact you when I'm done."

"Okay, talk to you later."

5R pulled the gem back out of his pocket. He unslung his pack and dug around for his tools and the small scraps he kept on hand. A smile spread across his face.

* * *

5R returned to the surface a while later to find 2B and 9S waiting for him.

"There you are! Where'd you go, Fiver?"

"I got the ziggurat shut down. Method 16."

"Then the mission is complete?"

"Mission complete."

"2O to 5R."

"This is Fiver. Mission successful."

"Great job, guys! 2B, 9S, the Commander wants you back here for debriefing. Flight units are inbound. Get all the data on the ziggurat from Fiver and bring it up with you. Fiver, unfortunately, you're not coming. A Resistance outpost just went completely dark, and the Commander wants you to check it out. It's marked on your map, contact Anemone if you need more information."

"Got it. Thanks, Katie." He closed the channel. "It was great working with both of you. Hopefully, we can do it again sometime."

"The honor was ours."

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, can I ask a favor?"

"After what you've done," 9S smiled, "I think we owe you a lot of favors."

* * *

2O followed the screaming, knowing exactly what it was. She moved through the hallway until she found the scene, and laughed a bit in spite of herself. 6O had found 2B.

The operator was currently trying to hug 2B and 9S at the same time while they both evaded her. She kept rambling about how cute they were and how happy she was for them and how she had called it and how she was sure they were going to be great. 2O sighed and maneuvered around to slip her arms under 6O's and lift her off her unit.

"Alright, 6O, this is twice in one day. Give them a rest!"

"I know I'm just so happyyyyy!" 6O squealed. She finally stopped thrashing and 2O let her go.

"Why don't you go help 21O with the ziggurat data?"

"Okay, fiiine. See you two lovebirds later!" She practically skipped away. A fatigued silence took over the area.

"Love...birds?" 2B asked. 9S shrugged.

"Old human romantic metaphor." 2O supplied. "I don't really get it either."

"It's good to see you with your strength back."

"Oh, 2B! The package!"

"Right. Pod!" 2B's Pod opened up and deposited a small wrapped package into her hand. She handed it to 2O.

"What's this?" 2O turned it over in her hands.

"Fiver sent it to you." 9S explained. "He said to open it in private."

"Guess I'll do that. Thanks you guys. And thanks for keeping him safe."

2O walked back to her room. Her door hissed shut behind her. She looked over the small wrapped package 5R had sent her. It was about the size of her fist. She unwrapped the cloth and two objects fell into her hand. One was a recorder, the other a small pale starburst of a gem. She picked up the gem and it glowed lightly as she touched it, a gentle warmth spreading over her finger. It was attached to a loop of interwoven wiring. 2O bit her lip. He'd sent her a necklace.

She turned on the playback on the recorder, and walked over to the mirror to slip the necklace on.

"Hey Katie." 5R's voice came from the recorder. "Sorry I couldn't be here in person. Duty calls, you know? But I kind of realized, it happens a lot that I can't be there with you. I found that gem in the ziggurat, it was part of the jammer. If you press the main body of the gem, it warms up a bit, but that's not the point. There's a button on the back. Press it."

2O felt around the back of the charm, finding the small button. The gem glowed, and projected something in front of her. 2O looked up into a hologram of 5R's face smiling back at her.

"I read about it in the humanity archives. It was called a locket. Humans would wear them with a picture of someone they loved in it, so they could always be together. And since I'm gone so much, I figured you might like it."

2O turned the necklace off.

"I love you, Katie. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you too, Fiver." 2O whispered.

* * *

"Unit 5R to operator 2O."

"Hi Fiver!" 2O answered.

5R looked at the communication panel. "You're wearing it."

"Well, yeah." 2O smiled and touched the necklace. "I get to keep you with me."

"It looks nice on you."

2O lowered her face, smiling.

"I ship it!"

2O's head snapped up. "Shut up, 6O!" She shouted off-screen.

5R laughed.

"You shut up too. How was the Resistance camp?"

"They're all fine. Their communications array was just broken. I spent a good four hours scrounging up the parts they needed, but they should be back up now."

"Great." 2O paused. "What's wrong? You look worried."

"Hey, Katie? Are there any other Ranger units in the area?"

2O worked with her console a bit. "Shouldn't be. Nearest one is 3R, but she's almost 800 kilometers away."

"Any other YoRHa units? Any class."

"Where are you going with this?"

"The Resistance members kind of freaked out when they saw me fighting on my approach. Thought I was some other android they've been seeing recently. Bare-hand fighter, similar build. Apparently, he's been appearing around the area, slaughtering packs of machines, but he's also killed any android that's come near him."

"You're worried one of the other Rangers went rogue?"

"What else could it be? We're the only YoRHa model designed for unarmed combat, and I've never seen any other android fight that way. Especially not as effectively as they say he's been."

"I don't know what to tell you, Fiver. All the Rangers are accounted for."

"Well, either way, this mystery android is a threat. I'm going to try to track him down."

"If you say so. I'll send you all the data I've got on that area."

"Thanks, Katie. Fiver out."

* * *

Author's Note:

So along with this chapter, I went back and reformatted the earlier chapters. I had sections in my original writing that were separated by multiple lines, but it didn't transfer into the doc manager properly. Let's try this horizontal line dividing thing.

Anyway, Chapter 10! Lots of shipping here, even some by characters in the story. For a fun game, the section of 6O screaming involves 6O, 2O, 21O, and the Commander. See if you can figure out which one is talking when.

Next chapter on Tuesday is one I'm excited about, so this is going to be fun. No responses this time, but people are still reading, so I'll take that to mean I'm keeping up quality.


	11. Chapter 11

"Anything new?"

"No." 5R sighed. He looked down into the canyon, where the pack of machines was still milling about aimlessly. "He hasn't taken the bait."

"It's been a day. You sure he's coming?"

"From all the data I got from the Resistance, this is his mostly likely area. You ran the probabilities yourself. Even if the unit's rogue, he's still... hold up." 5R leaned forward as the machines began to stir and shout. "Contact. Android. Looks like YoRHa, but hard to tell with how fast they're moving."

5R watched the android rush headlong into the machines. He couldn't tell exactly what was happening, but machine parts were flying.

"It's mopping them up. I'm going to go try and have a talk."

"Careful, Fiver."

5R slid down the slope as the android tore another machine's chassis open. He hit the bottom and drew a bolt up his arm. "Unknown android, this is unit 5R of YoRHa! Identify yourself!"

The android looked up and spit a piece of tubing out of its mouth. It was fidgeting strangely and making odd sounds.

"Definitely YoRHa. Katie, can you identify?"

"Recognition running. Designation...Unit 4J. Wait, what?"

"J? Jouneyman class?" 5R lowered his gauntlet. "I thought you said they were decommissioned."

"The ones they could find. Not all of them were recovered."

"So how long has he been out here?" 5R wondered as the crouched android moved closer curiously.

"Half a century, maybe - look out!"

4J pounced on 5R with a guttural howl. He started swiping wildly at 5R's arms. 5R shot a bolt into 4J's chest and the android flew off him. 5R got quickly to his feet.

"Unit 4J, stand down!" 5R yelled. 4J growled a response and ran at him again. 5R vaulted over his back, arms blocking the swinging leg that hit his gauntlets.

"I repeat, unit 4J, stand down!"

The android moved like a tiger having a seizure. 5R backed up as 4J charged again.

"Stand-ah hell." 5R activated his gauntlets and met 4J's rush with a palm strike. 4J's body bent over backwards, then swung forward again, using his arms like flails to hammer at 5R. 5R tucked his elbows in to deflect the assault.

"Katie, can you do anything from there to calm him down?"

"No! J-class don't have the capability to link their matrix with an operator. That wasn't added until the introduction of Inactivity Purge with the R-class."

"Then I guess I handle this one." He jumped back and opened his palms in his stance. He blinked. 4J had thrown a whole machine at him. He kicked it out of the way and 4J caught him, climbing onto his shoulders and raining blows on his neck and back.

"Dammit! Get...OFF!" 5R launched himself into the air and came down on the dead machine. 4J let go of him and he rolled off, raising his fists quickly. 4J was twitching, but not going anywhere, bent backwards over the curved surface.

"Target neutralized."

"Is he dead?"

"Not quite."

"What do birds eat?"

5R snorted. "How am I supposed to know what birds eat? Isn't that your department?"

"What are you talking about, Fiver?"

"Well you have the database access, right? You shouldn't need to ask me what birds eat."

"I didn't."

"What do you mean-uh!"

"Fiver? What's wrong?"

"My left arm's locked. I can't bend it."

"What do birds eat?"

"Katie, I think this is a little more pressing than animal diets."

"I didn't say anything."

"Then what-!" 5R's voice died and he fell to the ground. His leg was twitching, shaking out of control.

"Fiver!"

"Kat%$#/!" 5R's voice dissolved into digital noise. He was shaking. The sky was swimming.

_What happened to me?_

_Why can't I move?_

_Katie!_

_The sky is flying!_

5R blinked. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He couldn't stop once he started.

_That doesn't make sense!_

_Time, rhyme, lime, crime_

_Was that Katie's voice?_

_He strained to hear, but all he heard was static._

_Do machines like pipes?_

_They look like pipes._

_I like math._

_Math, bath, path, wrath_

_Can pipes like themselves?_

5R's vision shut off. He couldn't move, couldn't think. Everything was fading.

_What DO birds eat?_

* * *

"Fiver! Fiver! Please wake up, Fiver!"

5R jerked upright and instantly regretted it. He lay back down with a groan.

"Katie please stop yelling."

"Fiver!" She cried, then clamped her hands over her mouth. She spoke more softly. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Don't exactly feel rested." 5R groaned. "My head feels like it's in a power hammer. I'd guess minor structural damage to my spine. I'll be able to tell how bad when I stand up."

"Take it slow. Your system is still working through some of the error resolution."

He winced as he opened his eyes slowly. The world was far too bright. "What happened?"

"It was 4J. Some part of his system remembered how to do a direct interface with yours. The effort burnt out his matrix."

5R used the broken machine next to him to get to his feet. "Okay. I need to get to the Bunker. And bring the body with me. Can you send two flight units? I'll stick him in one and let it fly on automatic. Put mine on auto too. I'm not in any condition to fly."

"I'm on it. They're coming to you."

"Thanks. Let the Commander know what I'm bringing up."

* * *

The flight unit landed and 5R practically fell out. 2O caught him and helped him stay upright.

"I'm good." He straightened. "Just still hard to move too quickly. Let's go report."

The two guardian units loaded 4J's body onto a gurney and took it out of the hangar. 5R and 2O left after them. On their way towards the command center, 2O grabbed 5R's arm and stopped. 5R turned to her.

"Katie?"

2O didn't answer, just took his hand and led him into her room. As the door closed, 2O broke down crying, burying her face into his chest.

"Katie? What's wrong?"

"I did it! I didn't know what to do, and, and I was scared and you were in trouble, and..."

"It's okay Katie." 5R hugged her close to him. "I'm here, I've got you."

"It's not, it's not okay, it's not okay." 2O whispered between her sobs. "He just started injecting his own corrupted code into you. I interfaced with you and..." 2O lost her speech as her crying overtook her. "I did what I had to to save you."

"What do you mean?"

"It was the only thing I could do. I couldn't break the connection and I couldn't repair your matrix with all the new code I just-"

"Katie." 5R said slowly. "Breathe. Just breathe and talk to me."

Katie's breath was ragged. "I had to protect you from his code. I cut it off at the source."

"You shut him down?"

"No. I couldn't shut him down. Journeymen weren't designed to go inactive. So I used his connection to you to force a feedback break. I shut down his safety protocols and overloaded his systems." 2O sniffed. "He didn't burn himself out, Fiver, I killed him. One of us, an android, and I killed him."

5R took a slow breath. "Oh, Katie."

"How could I do that, Fiver? How could I kill another android like that, I didn't even hesitate, I just did it. I ended him."

"Katie. Katie listen to me." 5R said, raising her face so she could see his. "You were in a position where you had to pick between his life and mine. And I am so sorry that I put you in that situation. But you were put in an impossible situation and you made a choice."

"And I chose to kill him." 2O's eyes were swimming with tears. "Is that who I am, Fiver? Is that what I've become?"

"No, Katie. One act doesn't change you like that."

2O started to slowly pull away. "Then... this is what I've always been."

"Hey!" 5R pulled her back to him. "One act doesn't define you either. From the moment I met you, you've done everything you could to protect me. You spend all of your time taking care of people, making them safe, making them smile. There are so many people who are alive today because of you, because you care about them. I'm not you, I don't work like that. If it'd been you in trouble, I would kill whoever got in my way, and I wouldn't even think about it. Now, here you are, in pieces, because you couldn't save someone. Because you have always wanted to protect everyone. This just proves that. This is who you are."

* * *

"5R. Good to see you're safe."

"Thank you, Commander."

"You encountered unit 4J and made it out alive. That's no small achievement."

"I owe it to 2O. She protected my system from his hack."

"We have the facilities here in the Bunker to properly dispose of unit 4J. You did well to bring the body back."

"Commander, if I could ask... what happened to the J-class?"

"They were a failed precursor to your Ranger class, deployed in the Thirteenth Offensive to secure areas the main force had passed through. Their matrices weren't designed for maintenance the way yours is, and their data became corrupted before too long. We decommissioned the ones we could, but some units were never recovered. As you've seen."

"He was wild. Almost...rabid. It was sort of disturbing, seeing a unit so similar to me reduced to that state."

"It's never good for androids to work alone. We learned that from J-class. That's why command assigns personal operators to each Ranger unit. You and 2O are one of our most effective teams. You work well together. She'll take care of you."

5R looked over at 2O. She was back at her work station, but not really working. 5R saluted the Commander and hopped down to approach 2O's desk.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I need to head over to maintenance, get fixed up a bit. Are you going to be okay if I leave?"

"I don't know. I think so." 2O looked down, distractedly fingering her necklace. "It didn't change what I believe. I still want to protect everyone. I still care about them." She directed a tired smile up to 5R. "I guess I just needed to hear it from you."

5R smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She tugged him down a little lower, letting her lips meet his for a second. Her eyes took a moment to open after they separated.

"I love you." She whispered. "Always."

"Always." 5R echoed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Chapter 11! I like this one, on a number of levels. It's a good fight for 5R, and a big moment for 2O. Plus, some decent shipping that I hope goes beyond the normal fluff.

I hadn't originally planned to actually bring in a J-class when I mentioned them in Chapter 1. They were meant to be a throwaway line to give the war a little more age, but I liked the idea of how to write an insane YoRHa android. Describing the movements was fun enough, sort of mixing parts of a few zombie games with a little drunken fist style. Even more, I like the hack contrast with Issachar. It wasn't even really a hack, more 4J's corrupted mind just sort of reaching desperately for whatever it could get.

Next chapter I screw with canon more, and have a few really great character moments and philosophical musings. See you for that Thursday!

Responses!

Thanks to **kuroneki** for the follow and favorite! Welcome to the club, mate, great to have you with us.

Also, thanks for the review **Freddy Lane** (it keeps editing out your username whenever I try to type it, so here's a compromise)! While you did sort of predict the rogue android thing, I still suspect that what you had in mind was closer to A2. More composed and noble. Still, always great to hear from you.

Also as I'm writing this, the story just passed 1,000 views! Thank you so much to everyone who added to that number!


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning, Fiver."

"Morning, Katie." 5R stood and stretched.

"Sorry it's so late, you've been out of contact for days, so the Inactivity Purge took me a while."

"What'd I miss?"

"You missed a call from 9S. He tried to contact you, but you were in the middle of your Purge, so I answered."

"Isn't he part of the grid sweep of sector 7?"

"That's correct."

"Then unless we've got any new orders, I'll go see him. He's probably just a little lonely since 2B was assigned to a different section."

"Makes sense. And yeah, no new orders. The Commander is still scanning for a dead zone to assign you to. Go for it. Marking his current position."

"How are you doing?" 5R started walking. "I was kind of exhausted last night, I didn't really ask."

"Better then last week." 2O nodded and her hand drifted back to her necklace. "Felt good to get back to what I do. Logistical support. Your Inactivity Purge. Just...helping people. It reminded me that I'm still me. "

"Glad to hear it. I'll talk to you later. Fiver out."

* * *

Pod trilled as soon as 5R passed the boundary of the grid. He answered the communication.

"Unknown android, you have entered a YoRHa operational perimeter. Identify and await instructions."

"This is Ranger-class unit model R number 5 of YoRHa. Go for secure."

"Brother. It's been a long time."

"It really has been. Nice to see you, Three. How've you been doing?"

"I don't even get to walk patrol, I just coordinate. This chair will forever hold the stench of wasted potential and the imprint of my rear." 3R shrugged as he laughed. "Not all of us can be running solo force recon ops."

"I'm not even doing exclusively solo ops now. Been working with a couple other units."

"Oh, you learned to play well with others. Better be careful, Brother. Commander'll get you same way she did me. You'll wake up one day and wonder when you became an operator."

"Yeah, that'll be the day."

"So what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Checking in on a friend. Unit 9S. He's in your grid."

"Right, the clever one with no attention span. I'll send you his position, one second."

"Thanks Three."

"Don't suppose I could get you to take over for me while you're here?"

"Wouldn't want to step on your toes, Sister."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." 3R said dryly. "3R out."

* * *

5R followed his map to 9S's position. The scanner was working with a mobile scan unit, trying to make the surveillance device cooperate. 5R came over and punched one of the plates. 9S jumped.

"Fiver! What was that?"

5R paused a second, then the steady beep of the scan unit booting sounded. 5R grinned. "Still got it. The old CT-12 models were always a bit finicky. I'm surprised that fix still works."

"Not half as surprised as I am." 9S shook his head and closed the access panel. "So what are you doing here?"

"You called me, kid."

"I just thought you'd call back, not show up."

"I figured you might be lonely. 2B's not assigned to this job, right?" He smirked and clapped 9S on the shoulder. "How's working under 3R? She treating you guys alright?"

"Well, she's less of a slave driver than the Commander, but she doesn't like it when we get distracted."

"Yeah, she's always been a hypocrite like that."

9S almost fell over. "Fiver!"

"Oh calm down, we're the same rank, it's fine."

5R and 9S walked around the building for a bit in silence.

"What's on your mind, kid?"

"What? Nothing."

"You wouldn't call me for nothing." 5R sat on the edge of a low platform. "Talk. What's bothering you?"

9S fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment. He seemed to be avoiding 5R's gaze. 5R sighed.

"Look, kid, if there's-"

"I think humanity is dead."

5R's voice died in his throat. He gestured for 9S to continue. 9S spoke quickly, the words stumbling over each other past the opened floodgates.

"So I was trying to back trace the Council of Humanity's signal. I've been doing it for months, just as a hobby, never thought I'd get anywhere with it, it was just practice. And then yesterday, it worked, I got through. But I didn't get a communication link, I got a server uplink. I looked around the files in there, found all the voice data and algorithms for the Council broadcasts, but no people. The moon is empty, Fiver! There's no humans, it's all fake, the mission of YoRHa, it was all a lie!"

5R looked down, considering the information. He looked up at 9S and spoke a single word.

"So?"

9S paused, stunned. "So what are we here for? What are we fighting for, what are we risking our lives for? Everything we're doing down here is for humans, humans that don't even exist anymore. The goal of humanity reclaiming the Earth, it's impossible! We aren't fighting for humanity!"

"Were you ever?" 5R gestured around him. "You've been here before, Nines. With 2B. Do you remember?"

"Yeah." 9S looked around the atrium.

"What did you say to her then?"

9S smiled faintly. "I said that we'd come back here when it was all over. That I'd buy her a t-shirt."

"That's it. That is what you've been fighting for, that dream. Maybe YoRHa fights for the benefit of humanity. But soldiers fight for their own dreams. You fight for this war to end, for that day, when you can come here with 2B and buy her a t-shirt."

"How do you know about that, anyway?"

"6O talks about you guys a lot, and 2O is pretty much the only one who will still listen to her. But that's not the point. Let YoRHa say they're fighting for humanity. Each android has to fight for their own reasons. Who cares if the humans aren't around now? This isn't their war anymore. It's ours. And we have just as much, if not more, to gain from fighting it. You fight because you want to make that dream real. That's a good enough reason as any."

9S nodded slowly. 5R stood and clapped him on the shoulder as they headed to the next patrol point.

"Hey, Fiver?"

"What's up, kid?"

"Why do you fight?"

5R took a breath and smiled up at the sky. "I fight because Earth is beautiful. And I want to share it with Katie. Not the way I do now, with her looking through my memory files, I want her to be able to be here and experience it. But she isn't a fighter. She can't come down here unless it's safe, she has to stay up in the Bunker. But one day, if I fight hard enough, I can make Earth safe. Then she can come down here, and see the beauty of this planet for herself." 5R chuckled. "We fight for the ones we love. That's always going to be our reason."

9S was silent for a moment. "So what do we tell everyone? About the humans?"

"We don't." 5R shrugged. "We androids unify under the banner of mankind. It may not matter to you and me that that banner isn't theirs, but I'd guess it matters to others. Let them believe in it, if it gives them the strength to fight for their dreams."

"That's a good point." 9S took a deep breath. "Thanks, Fiver."

"I'm here for you, kid. Don't worry about it."

* * *

"3R to 5R, come in."

"I read you, Three."

"We've got a perimeter breach. Sending visual log."

"Don't you have units on standby for these sorts of things?" 5R asked as the video window opened.

"Not this sort."

5R watched as the two G-class units approached the intruding android. As they spoke it turned to them. 5R sucked a breath through his teeth as the stranger rushed towards the camera.

"Issachar..." He hissed. 9S balked.

"Care to share, Five?" 3R demanded.

"Humanoid machine, part of the Sons of Israel. I've fought him before. Effective in close combat and a powerful hack focused on the emotion center. Pull your Guardians back. I'm moving to engage."

"You'll need backup."

"I'm bringing 9S. Cut off all contact with us, he's used it as a gateway for hacking before."

"You're sure about this, Brother?"

"No. But I'm going with it. 5R out."

He closed the panel and motioned 9S to follow him.

"So what's the plan?"

"Coming up with it as I go. Any suggestions, kid?"

"Well, we'd expect him to hack us. But so far, he never hacked more than one android at a time, so that may be his limit. And his hacks are always based in the emotion center."

"And we don't want to have to counterhack near him, or he's liable to beat the hell out of us." 5R mused. "Nines, do not engage him. Stay hidden when we find him."

"What? I can't let you fight him alone, Fiver!"

"I need you to do something else. It's going to be tricky, and I could get seriously damaged. I trust you. You can do it."

* * *

5R could see Issachar walking below him, approaching the door to the building. 5R dropped, charging a bolt and raising one foot. When he was thirty feet above Issachar, he saw the machine flinch. Issachar hopped backwards as 5R's foot left a small crater in the ground. 5R released the bolt and Issachar was carried out of striking range by the impact. He spun and landed gracefully.

"A pleasant surprise." Issachar smiled. "I did not expect to see you again, Fiver."

"I told you not to call me that." 5R said tersely.

Issachar's contentedly placid expression didn't waver. "5R then."

"What are you doing here, machine?"

"I desired to take a walk. To see more of the land that will soon be the domain of the Sons of Israel."

"The ones that are left."

"Ahh yes." Issachar nodded. "You killed Asher. Bit of a brute, was he not? Impulsive? He was never the most favored amongst our brethren. But still, he was family."

"And did I teach you something from that? Have you learned from me?"

"Indeed. I have discovered just how much more may be learned from you. The other androids, they simply die. But you, you are different. You are complex. You have a much greater capacity to suffer."

Issachar's eyes flashed and 5R's vision faded as he fell. He desperately hoped that he hadn't gambled wrong on the kid.

* * *

"Operator 14O to unit 5R."

"5R here. Why are you contacting me?"

"New orders from command. A new dead zone has been located, and the Commander would like you to investigate. Coordinates incoming, expect a strong machine presence, possible humanoid machines."

"Copy that, but where's 2O? Is she alright?"

"Yes, of course. She's been reassigned. I'll be acting as your operator from now on."

"Could you put me through to her, please?"

"Of course."

5R waited while the communication panel loaded. Finally 2O appeared.

"Operator 2O to-"

"You're not wearing it."

"Wearing what?"

"The necklace."

"I am wearing the regulation uniform of an operator."

"But...whatever. What's this about being reassigned?"

"Operator 14O will be taking over as your operator."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I do not have the authority to challenge orders, unit 5R."

"That's not what I said. Are you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

5R's gut dropped. "Our relationship."

"Yes. It was highly effective for our time working together, but is now unnecessary."

"Then... everything we had..."

"I calculated that it would be the best way to maximize efficiency during our missions."

"Then...then this is it? Just...goodbye?"

"Yes. Goodbye unit 5R. 2O out."

The communication panel closed. 5R couldn't move. His brain was still reeling. Suddenly, he felt his body relaxing. His mind calmed. 5R opened his eyes and sat up. He stood and looked at Issachar.

"Intriguing." Issachar said. "You were affected, and unless I am mistaken, you still are. Yet you move."

5R didn't respond, his face slack as his gauntlets charged. He jumped forward, punching at Issachar. Issachar blocked and 5R kept jabbing at him, forcing him back with the rigid punches. Issachar took a few hits before jumping back.

"And now you fight as though not yourself." He swung a leg at 5R, who took the hit solidly but kept coming. He punched and kicked stiffly through Issachar's fluid movements, shrugging off damage from the machine's strikes. Eventually, Issachar disappeared into a cone of light, teleporting to the top of a nearby building.

"This is a waste of time. Nothing will be learned from fighting you like this. Regain your past self and return to me. Make our combat sessions worth my attention." Another cone enveloped him and he vanished.

5R stood like a statue as 9S climbed out from behind the rubble and approached him.

"Fiver? Unit 5R?"

5R turned to him wordlessly.

"We're going to go get flight units so you can get back to the Bunker. We'll get you into maintenance there."

5R nodded and walked stiffly after 9S.

* * *

"Unit 9S to operator 2O."

2O answered the call. "Hey, 9S. Did 5R meet up with you?"

"Yeah, about that. Can you go meet him in the hangar and get him over to Maintenance? I just sent him up, but he might need a little help."

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's a little damaged, and I need you to do some work on his matrix."

"Okay. Okay." 2O calmed herself, fingers brushing over her necklace as she stood. "Let me go get him and have a look for myself. I'll contact you later. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. 9S out."

2O walked quickly to the hangar bay. 5R was standing in front of the parked flight unit, staring into space.

"Fiver!" She exclaimed, running over and throwing her arms around him. She looked over the broken plates and patches of roughly applied staunching gel. "9S said you needed repairs, but...what happened?"

He didn't answer, didn't even look at her.

"Fiver?" 2O's voice trembled a bit. "5R?"

He looked down at her and it seemed like some part of her broke at the look he gave her. He wasn't really looking at her. He was...empty. She'd never thought it could be used to describe someone, but she was looking at it all over the last face she'd ever want to see on.

"Come on. Let's get to Maintenance and get you fixed up."

5R nodded and walked stiffly after her to Maintenance. He never said anything. He lay down on the bed as she asked, staring motionlessly up at the ceiling as the automated system began sealing the cracks and breaks in his chassis. 2O took a steadying breath as she stood next to him.

"Alright, Fiver, let's see what happened to you..." She pulled up an interface panel and accessed his recent memories, skimming through them closely. Her breath caught as she recognized Issachar. She saw the inside of 5R's mind, the simulation of the hack. Then he got up and fought. He fought strangely, lacking the care, the fluidity that his fighting normally had. It was all focused on the hits he was landing. She loaded the audio and scrubbed back further, to just before he engaged Issachar.

"Okay kid, Issachar's going to use my emotion center to beat me. You can't let him do that. You remember from when I counterhacked you, you'll know the signs to look for. That's your cue to hack me. Don't worry about throwing him out. You don't need complete control, just enough to disable my emotion center. Once we're done, you have to get me up to the Bunker immediately."

2O's mouth hung open for a minute. 5R had asked for this. He'd asked 9S to shut off his emotions. 9S hadn't questioned, trusting guy that he was, but 5R should have known that there was no way 9S could restart it. That was why he had insisted on coming here, she supposed, but she wasn't even sure she could do it. She opened an interface to 5R's matrix. The flow was all garbled from the way it usually was when she ran his Inactivity Purge, his emotion center completely closed off. A number of processes and data pathways were just sort of hanging loose without termination. Some had rerouted themselves through other parts. Some were feeding into the objectively wrong systems. The whole thing was a tattered mess. She pulled up the data from his most recent backup for reference. Slowly, meticulously, 2O began breaking down 9S's encryption walls. She pulled each strand of data into place, rebuilding connections and reforging pathways. Eventually, his matrix was back to the way it had been. 2O keyed the system to boot. A moment of tense silence passed. Then 5R jerked and groaned.

"Ohhhhh man everything hurts." He managed. "What's going on?" He looked to his left. "Hey, Katie."

"Fiver." 2O reached her hand out. His head snapped to the side as her palm struck his cheek.

"What were you THINKING?" She cried. "You shut down your emotion center? Do you know how many of your primary processes run through there? Do you know how close you came to permanently destabilizing your matrix?"

"Katie!" 5R grimaced through the pain as he reached up to take her hand. "I'm alright."

She took a breath. "Why would you risk that?"

"Because I needed to stop Issachar. And 9S couldn't have helped me break through the hack the way I did with him. I didn't see another option."

"You shouldn't have needed any help. You should have been able to break that hack easily."

5R looked confused.

"Because you know that what you saw was impossible."

5R exhaled slowly. "So you did see."

"Yeah. I heard too. How could you believe that, even for a second? How could you ever think I'd abandon you like that?"

"I don't control my fear. Every time I speak to you, every time I think of you, I'm reminded of how much I love you. At some point my thoughts started questioning how I could know that you really felt the same. My reasoning was essentially "I know because I know," and I guess a part of me never accepted that. Issachar must have found that in my memory banks and used it."

"And you didn't think you could beat it?"

"I wasn't sure what I'd see. I prepared for the worst case scenario. Better to get an excuse to come see you than to die to a machine like that."

2O squeezed 5R's hand and leaned down to kiss him.

"You are a complete idiot. Why do I love you so much?"

5R gave a tired, pained smirk. "No clue. But I'm really glad you do."

* * *

Author's Note:

PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA FOR EVERYONE! No really though, I loved using Issachar's hack as a character exploration element. Sort of like Scarecrow toxin. Seeing what each character would feel and how that would manifest with their fears. It also gave me a chance to try an out-of-the-box solution with 5R and show off 9S's hacking skill for a bit. Plus, 2O gets to save him this time without guilt.

Also, introducing possibly the most fun and definitely the most sassy character in this entire story, RANGER UNIT 3R. She was meant to be a one-off character but she was so much dang fun that you'll be seeing her next chapter.

Okay, let me take the big one now. 9S's revelation about humanity. So while I've said I didn't like how it was handled in the game (if 9S is such a liability, why keep rebuilding him and making 2E kill him instead of just not rebuilding him each time?) but since I had the whole thing with reassigning 2B, it made sense that 9S would survive long enough to figure it out. It also served as a good prompt of the "what are we fighting for?" question, which let me bring up the t-shirt line from the game because that was adorable. Overall, I pick and choose the pieces of canon I want to make good character moments. Try and stop me.

No responses today, new chapter on Sunday!


	13. Chapter 13

"Good morning, Fiver."

5R opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning, Katie." He sat up.

2O sighed. "Your Inactivity Purge was ridiculous. There were so many bugs from your little 'gamble' still floating around in your matrix. I had to sift through them manually to make sure your system booted properly."

"Sorry."

"It's worth it. For keeping you around. Everything feel normal on your end?"

"Yeah." 5R stretched his arms and stood. "Feeling good."

"Good, because we've been requested at the command center. The Commander-"

"Rise and shine, Brother!" 3R banged on the open door. "Get up! We're going asshole hunting!"

* * *

3R and 2O walked into the command center next to 5R. The Commander turned to them as they entered.

"Hold on." 3R held up a finger before she started speaking. "Where's my girl?" She asked the room. An Operator stood up from her console and approached.

6O grinned at 3R. "Hey you."

"There you are, babe."

"I have 2B on hold, so we'll have to make this quick."

"Gotcha."

3R wrapped 6O in her arms and dipped her. 6O made a slight noise of protest which was silenced by the pair joining in a deep kiss.

"Is this really necessary?" 5R complained.

3R did not break the kiss, but freed a hand to raise her middle finger to 5R. Finally the kiss ended and 6O straightened. She turned to go back to her console, blushing at 3R's gentle slap of her ass.

"I don't get to see her much." 3R shrugged. She clapped her hands together. "Alright, Commander! Give us the rundown!"

"You seem rather enthusiastic, 3R." The Commander observed.

"Whatever this mission is, it's already gotten my butt out of that chair. I'm on board."

"What _is_ this mission, Commander?" 5R asked. "I got a - let's call it a rough description - from 3R, but I still don't really understand."

"We've been finding and fighting against these Sons of Israel since 5R first encountered them. In that time, including 5R's defeat of Asher, Ranger units have eliminated three. However, we may soon be able to go on the offensive against them. Your last engagement with the one known as Issachar was in a sweep grid section that was under multispectral monitoring. As such, we were able to gather far more information than in a typical engagement. Included in the data set was spectral analysis of Issachar's rapid travel technique. With that much data, we were able to develop a detection program and upload it to our satellites."

"You can track him." 5R realized. "You can track where Issachar is."

"Smartest of R-class, this one." 3R rolled her eyes.

"Correct, 5R. You both will be deployed to this search and destroy mission. 2O also has a new combat ability for you both to try out."

2O stepped forward. "I was thinking of how the Sons of Israel are all on the machine network. It probably helps them fight, exchange information, and protect each other. I started to wonder if we could do something similar for Ranger units."

"No way." 3R said. "I don't want his mind controlling my body. I'm older than him, I'm not taking orders from my Brother."

"We were commissioned at the same time, Three." 5R reminded her.

"Then why is my number lower?"

"_Anyway_," 2O interrupted, "it's nothing like that. Rather than being controlled by a presiding mind, it's more like you'll be aware of each other's thoughts. It should work as a sort of passive matrix communication link."

"Okay. But why?" 3R asked.

"It's faster and more descriptive than speech. Could work for combat coordination, data sharing, silent communication. Plus, there's a chance that it'll make you immune to Issachar's hack."

"So I won't have to become a quivering bitch like he did?"

5R punched 3R in the side.

"No. You'll be connected through your memory centers, so if I'm correct, the hack shouldn't be able to properly read your memories if you're interfacing with someone else's."

"Perfect."

"I want to get a field test in before we try it against Issachar. Something simple. A small group of machines to test the maneuver's combat efficacy."

"3R, 5R, you will both take flight units and return to the surface. As she developed the program for this maneuver, 2O will be primary contact for both of you."

"Hear that, 15O?" 3R called across the room. "You don't have to talk to me at all for this one!"

No one responded. "Party pooper." 3R grumbled.

"Phase one of this mission will be a field test of 2O's new combat system. Phase two will be the search and destroy objective. You'll have mission autonomy on the ground, don't be afraid to expand phase one if you deem it necessary."

"Head for the hangar." 2O added. "I'll get you guys coordinates for the test drive on the way down."

"Good luck, Rangers. Dismissed."

5R and 3R saluted. "Glory to mankind."

"Glory to mankind." The Commander agreed.

"See you later, Katie." 5R whispered. 5R and 2O exchanged a quick kiss and the Rangers left the room.

"So how did you and 6O become a couple?" 5R asked.

"6O tried to ask out 15O a while back. But since 15O doesn't know how to have fun, it didn't happen. 6O was in tears. Then, next time I was in the Bunker, I met up with her. We talked. She was absolutely adorable. One thing lead to another..."

"And you started dating?"

"Well, first we made out, then we made out some more, then we slept together. Then we started dating." 3R grinned.

5R sighed and shook his head. "You never fail to both impress and disappoint me with your personal life."

"Ah, go suck an exhaust pipe."

* * *

The flight units landed, 3R and 5R hopping to the ground as the small craft flew off back to the Bunker.

"5R to Bunker, we're on the ground."

"Copy, Fiver. Do you have a visual on the group of machines near there?"

"Yep." 3R was looking down the side of the rise they'd landed on. "Looks like about a dozen. Nothing too tricky."

"Okay, I want to try linking you two before you try it in combat. It may take some getting used to."

"Sounds good." 5R agreed. "What should we expect?"

"I'm not sure."

"You wrote this program. How can you not know?" 3R scoffed. 5R swatted her shoulder.

"I know what it does, I don't know what it'll feel like." 2O explained. "I'm basically duplicating all of your mental processes and streaming them between both of you. My matrix isn't powerful enough to handle that sort of strain, and I haven't had a chance to try it on anyone else."

"Doesn't matter. We trust you, 2O." 5R directed a hard look at 3R. "Phase one is go. Set us up."

"Okay. Beginning passive matrix communication link in 3...2...1..."

5R felt himself jerk slightly as the link started.

_Woah, this is weird._

_We agree on that at least._

_Wait, Three? Is that you?_

_Yeah. I hear your voice. Well actually, it's not a voice, they're just thoughts in my head. But I can tell they're yours. Somehow._

_There's so many sensations here. Are we feeling both of our bodies at once?_

_I think so. There's so much information..._

_Focus. Let's try moving._

_Well, my arms work. So we've got that going for us._

_But mine moved with them. Our motor functions must be linked. Maybe 2O could unlink them. Just leave us with the sensory data and mental stream. It might make this easier._

"5R to 2O." 5R and 3R said simultaneously.

_That's so weird._

_Just be quiet for once and let me do the talking._

"I hear both of you. How's it feel?"

"Weird." 5R and 3R again spoke in unison. "Our motor systems are synced. Could we split them up? It would help a lot."

"Right. Give me five minutes."

_So how'd you and Katie meet?_

_Don't call her that._

_Hey, it's the name in your head._

_I know. But that's between us. Wait, how do you know that?_

_I can feel bits of your mind. I think they're parts of your memory. They're not saving to my memory banks, but I'm getting pieces of them._

_Actually, I think I am too. Guess that was what she meant about connecting our memory banks._

_So? Answer the question._

_She was assigned as my operator. I met her then._

_And when did you guys become a couple?_

_A few weeks ago. We got closer as we worked together. Eventually I just kissed her. _They both snorted as 5R chuckled to himself._ She was really annoyed that first time, actually._

_Have you slept with her?_

_That is none of your business._

_So, no, then._

_Shut up._

_Wuss._

"Okay!" 2O's voice returned. "Try it out."

"My brother is a wuss." 3R said. "Hey, I was the only one who-"

3R was cut off as 5R punched her in the face, knocking her on her back for a moment.

"Yep." 5R flexed his fingers. "Working fine."

_That was as polite as it was effective. You felt that hit too!_

_You deserved it. Stay out of my relationship with her._

_Oh, like you've stayed out of mine? I know you've felt some of my thoughts about 6O!_

_Yes, I have, and I sincerely wish I hadn't. Would it kill you to focus?_

_Focusing is overrated._

_I don't need your fantasies in my head during combat, Sister._

_At least admit it was hot._

_No._

_Just a little?_

_No. Now get up and focus on the matrix link. I want to try to hit you again._

_Why?_

_Combat test. And if it connects, catharsis._

5R swung a fist at 3R. She dodged in the second he started to move. 5R punched again and then swung a kick to sweep 3R's leg. She moved perfectly, dodging his attacks and launching a bicycle kick which 5R caught just as easily. He threw 3R off him.

_How'd you catch that? That was a blind spot attack!_

_The same way you dodged mine. I felt it as you prepared to strike. I knew what you were going to do as soon as you did._

_Hey, you're right! Talk about coordinated fighting. You might even be able to keep up with me._

_Keep telling yourself that, Three._

"2O, we're going to engage those machines. Stay on the line, we'll let you know how the passive communication link goes."

"Got it. Stay safe down there."

5R turned to 3R. "Let's get to work."

* * *

The machines took notice as the pair of androids slid down the slope towards them. 3R and 5R ran forward, gauntlets humming. 3R took the lead, spiraling past the first machine and leaning back to kick the next into the air. 5R was already airborne, landing on the machine's chest and releasing his drawn bolt into its head. He landed on the broken machine and leaned left as 3R's bolt shot past his head. He jumped off and kicked at another machine, sending it into 3R's strike. The chassis burst, and 3R moved forward. 5R blocked a swing from a larger machine, and 3R slid in next to him, firing her bolt into the attacker. She jumped to her feet behind it and kicked at its legs as 5R jumped and struck its head, knocking it down. 5R and 3R's knife hand strikes both came down together, separating the head from the rest of the body. They both turned to engage machines on either side, quickly dispatching the rest of the group.

5R nodded at 3R. "2O, the passive matrix link worked great. Try breaking it."

"Okay. Again, this may feel a little weird."

5R felt 3R's thoughts leaving him. He reflected that he wasn't exactly sure how he knew that.

"Oh, you're out of my head. This means I can fantasize about 6O all I want!"

5R rolled his eyes. "You did stay focused during combat though. So I will thank you."

"I work to annoy you, Brother. I don't want you dead."

"We're moving to phase two. 2O, scan for Issachar's signature." 5R smiled at 3R. "Let's go asshole hunting."

* * *

Author's Note:

Chapter 13! 3R on full display! I had a lot of fun writing this, even more with 5R and 3R in each other's heads. The matrix link probably violates some piece of lore or another, but whatever.

We're getting to the endgame here. Two more chapters to go. Thanks for the support as we approach the finish line. Penultimate chapter on Tuesday!


	14. Chapter 14

"2O to 5R and 3R. You're coming into the vicinity of Issachar's last teleport. He warped to somewhere in a five-kilometer radius from the point I marked on your maps."

"Copy that, 2O." 5R replied.

"I'm going to activate your passive matrix communication link so you're ready for whatever you encounter. While you were walking, I started working on a software patch to let you activate it on your own. Unfortunately, it's not ready yet, so I'll have to take care of it for now."

"Understood. Now, where can we find Issachar?"

"Do we think he has a ziggurat set up?" 3R asked.

"Doubt it." 2O shook her head. "You're both still coming in loud and clear. And we haven't detected any dead zones anywhere near there."

"Then why would he come here?" 3R wondered, looking over the crumbling cityscape.

"Maybe setting one up?" 5R suggested.

"But why bother? Why do they keep making the dead zones anyway?"

_To be able to kill us._ 5R realized. _We can't upload data from a dead zone. That means an android that goes down in a dead zone can't back themselves up to the Bunker. If they cut us off from the Bunker entirely, we can't communicate effectively, we can't share data, and we can't retrieve our backups if we're killed. We'd die with our bodies._

_Good point. Hey, the link's up!_ "2O, Passcom is going strong!"

"Passcom?"

"It needed a punchier name. Passive matrix communication link takes way too long to say."

"I like it. Okay, if that's going well, then you guys should probably close this channel and keep your eyes open. I'll contact you if I get any new information."

"Before you go." 5R called. "Get 3R the hack data that 9S collected. We'll need to be able to cut him off if we're going to make this stick."

"You don't want it too?"

"He's always been terrible at hacking. I'll take care of it."

"Right. Streaming to you. 2O out."

The communication window closed.

_That necklace. You gave it to her, right?_

_Yeah. Projects an image of my face. Thought it might work to keep her able to see me when I'm out of range._

_And you never got me one?_

_Shut up._

* * *

Both androids heard the sound as one. They ducked behind a wall and peeked over. Issachar was gesturing, cubes of white block floating over each other, joining and fusing, building higher.

_What's he doing?_

_He's making a new ziggurat. Just like we thought._

_So how do you take these guys down? If we take out his body, he'll just switch to another._

_You got that hack data package from 2O, right?_

_Right._

_Use that. Cut him off from the machine network and we can kill him._

_I'll hand it to 9S, he's good. This is complicated stuff. No way I can do it without him noticing._

_I'll get his attention. Leave it to me. Keep Passcom open and be ready to move._

_On your signal, Brother._

5R hopped over the wall. He ran towards Issachar, drawing and firing a bolt. Issachar leaned to the side, neatly dodging the projectile, and turned.

"Ahh, it's you." He shot towards 5R, and 5R activated his gauntlets.

_Now?_

_Hack him. Stay hidden._

5R ran to meet the machine. He hopped over the low sweep, kicking in mid-air to open the distance between them. He landed and blocked two punches, returning two of his own, followed by a jumping back kick. He could faintly feel 3R working on the hack in the back of his mind.

Issachar slid back, straightening with a smile. "I see you have regained yourself. That is good. There will be something to be learned from this encounter."

_Are you done yet?_

_Not yet! Keep him talking._

"Always learning from me." 5R responded. "You've said the Sons of Israel are going to conquer this planet. Why this obsession with learning?"

"Call it my own curiosity." Issachar waved a hand, and a clump of cubes battered the ground where 5R had been standing a moment before. "I wish to understand the individuals that formed in your system. Why did you acquire a name, Fiver?"

5R landed smoothly. "I told you, for my friends. Stop calling me that."

_He's just trying to piss you off._

_I know._

_And you're pretending it's working..._

_Stay focused._

5R started slowly circling the machine, putting Issachar's back to where 3R was hiding.

"And yet, those of you with names are more prone to suffering." Issachar replied. "Do you not think that odd? You, your...Operator, I believe you called her, and the first one I encountered. You all suffer so much more than the ordinary. Why would you take a name, when it seems to only convey such a vulnerability?"

"Maybe it does make us vulnerable. But it also ensures that others will support us when we need them."

_Laying it on a little thick, aren't you?_

_Three!_

_I'm focusing! Shut up, I'm almost there._

"Then it seems you truly understand yourself only in theory." Issachar's eyes flashed. "Since you came here alone..."

Issachar was silent for a second, then his body jerked backwards. He staggered, holding his temple. The white blocks floating above him clattered to the ground.

"What?" He spit.

_Done! He's cut off!_

"My brothers..." Issachar glared at 5R. "What did you do?"

"You aren't the only one who can learn from his enemies. And you're not the only one with siblings." _Go._

5R ran forward as 3R stood and began loosing bolts at Issachar. 5R used the cover to grab him and throw him back towards the unfinished ziggurat. 3R ran up to join 5R.

_You took your time._

_You kept me back so you could throw a one-liner._

_I know you're impressed._

_Yeah fine. So we can kill him now?_

_Yes. _5R watched the machine get to his feet, growling._ I've been looking forward to this for a while._

The androids ran forward. 5R took the front, charging headlong at Issachar. As Issachar ran towards them, 5R dropped to a slide. His body fell inches below the bolt that 3R fired at his back. The bolt hit Issachar, making him stumble. 5R's shin slammed into the machine's ankles and Issachar tripped, his fall interrupted by 3R's knee colliding with his face, sending him staggering backwards into 5R's grip. 5R jumped and slammed Issachar into the ground behind him, a second before 3R's foot landed on the machine's chest.

The Rangers moved back as Issachar struggled to rise. He got up and charged, swinging a high fist. 5R blocked as 3R kicked, her foot colliding with Issachar's body and sapping the strength from the fist. She stepped forward and extended an arm as 5R grabbed Issachar's, throwing the machine into her gauntlet. Issachar hit the ground and 3R punted him into a wall. He didn't stand.

5R approached the machine slowly. He knelt next to Issachar.

"You will still... suffer." Issachar croaked.

"I will, but not alone. Never alone. The people I love, they are my strength and my drive."

"You cannot stop the Sons of Israel. We will be victorious. We will wipe the androids from the face of this planet."

"I won't let that happen. I have people I need to protect. Our bonds make us stronger than you."

"The Sons of Israel share one mind, one will, one purpose. You truly believe that your bonds are more powerful than those of my brothers?"

"Yes. You don't love each other. If you did," 5R drew back a fist, "you wouldn't be dying here alone."

He delivered a powerful punch, feeling Issachar's head give way under the force of it. Issachar's body slumped to the ground, liquid leaking from his mouth. He twitched once, then was still.

5R stood. "5R to Bunker. Target has been eliminated."

"Roger that, 5R. Good work."

"You'll be safe now."

2O paused a moment. "Thank you." Her fingers brushed the necklace before returning to her keyboard. "Closing the Passcom link."

5R felt the gentle feeling of 3R leaving him. "Passcom clear. So what's-"

"Brother?"

5R turned to the uneasy tone in 3R's voice. She was shaking lightly.

"I don't...I don't feel so..." She collapsed.

"Three!" 5R shouted, running over to her twitching body.

"What happened?" 2O asked.

"She's been hacked, I think. Might have been some time delay one like he used on you. How's she reading?"

"All normal."

"Then it's definitely Issachar's. I'll try to interface..." 5R trailed off as he recognized the noise 3R was stifling. He sighed. "You bitch. You absolute mechanical bitch."

3R couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing.

"I had you! Admit it, I had you so good right there!"

"That was not funny."

"It was kind of funny."

"You're a cunt."

"Granted. I'm fun though."

5R smirked slightly. "Yeah, I guess you are. Katie, send us flight units. We're bringing up a humanoid machine for analysis."

* * *

Author's Note:

Gods, it was so satisfying to write that asshole's death. I also had a lot of fun choreographing 5R and 3R fighting together in passcom, sort of covering the holes in each other's attacks. Also, 3R remains a wonderful sass master the whole time.

Thursday will be the final chapter, so looking forward to getting this up and done. In the mean time, those of you loyal readers who have been reading to this point, tell me what you think of the story. Leave me a review and I'll try to respond to as many as I can in the notes of the final chapter.

Speaking of loyal readers, responses!

**Freddy Lane** back at it again, and it makes me so happy to know that people like 3R. She's very clearly the fun one.

Also, thanks to **mercurycifer** for following! Glad to have you with us before the end.


	15. Chapter 15

FIVE MONTHS LATER

* * *

Fiver's head was resting against the back of his seat, his eyes gently closed. He listened to the pattering rhythm of Katie's hands patting her knees. He smiled to himself and reached over to put a hand on top of hers, silencing it.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm just..." Katie trailed off, weaving her fingers between his.

"Nervous?"

"Yes. But also excited. I've never been to Earth. I've never even left the Bunker." The craft began to shudder as it hit a thicker pocket of atmosphere. Katie tightened her grip gently, and Fiver squeezed back. "It seemed like a dream during the war. An impossible dream."

Fiver leaned over and lay a kiss on her forehead. "Not impossible."

He heard the trill of an incoming message and gestured to project it on the wall, poking Katie for her attention. It was a photo of 9S and 2B standing in an atrium, very conspicuously out of uniform. 2B was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with white patterns along the shoulders. 9S's was a dull orange, adorned with the words _We Conquered the Earth and All I Got Was This Lousy T-shirt._

"Nines says that he picked both shirts." Fiver explained.

Katie giggled. "Shame. He had me _this_ close to thinking he had a fashion sense."

Fiver laughed. "He said he'd get something that looked good on her. He never specified for himself."

"Better or worse than 3R?"

Fiver had a momentary flashback to 3R and 6O's matching rainbow-colored sweatshirts. He cringed internally. "Comparing infinities."

Katie laughed, then stopped as the craft began to even out, vibrating gently as the autopilot eased it to the ground. A light bump shook the cabin, and Fiver unbuckled his harness.

"It was what he was fighting for." Katie struggled with her straps. "That's what you said, right?"

"Mmhmm." Fiver nodded as he freed Katie from the seat and helped her to her feet.

"Fiver? What were you fighting for?"

Fiver stopped, taking a deep breath. He reached beside him and felt the warmth of Katie's hand settling into his. He reached up to the door release.

"This."

He palmed the pad and the side of the passenger craft creaked open. Katie and Fiver squinted into the light.

They stood in a valley surrounded by wooded mountains. Peaks and crags soared above them, peeking over each other at the expanse of sky. Leaves rustled and flapped on the ends of swaying branches. Pale clouds scattered loosely across the cerulean of the sky, drifting in the wind that blew Katie's hair back from her face. Fiver turned to look at Katie. Her eyes were shining, her lips parted in awe as she breathed deeply the scent of the mountains.

"Welcome to Earth, Katie." Fiver whispered. "I've been waiting to share it with you."

He squeezed her hand, she squeezed back, and together, they stepped out into a new world.

* * *

Author's Note:

And thus we reach the finale! Changing story status to complete.

I think my biggest betrayal of NieR:Automata was that I gave this a happy ending. There's no way the original game would have encouraged this. I knew the t-shirt thing would have to come back, but 6O and 3R's matching sweatshirts were my younger sister's creation. Shout out to her for being my beta reader on this whole thing despite not knowing any lore. The final location is inspired by a backwoods area of Pike National Forest in Colorado, which is where I spent most of my summer.

Anyway it's done, and I thank every single one of you for reading and following. I won't be calling out reviews in upcoming chapters, but I'm happy to PM with people about their reviews. Coming up...

I don't really think I'll be coming back to NieR anytime soon. Maybe if Recycler's suggestion about Draakengard sparks something I'll write. Current projects are the continuation to my Kingdom Hearts story, A Flickering Light: Casting Shadows, and a story based on the Sith Warrior class from Star Wars: The Old Republic. No idea when those will be ready. Still, thank you all for reading and reviewing my most recent work.

Glory to mankind.

-WolfWing


End file.
